


Enamored

by ddelusionall



Series: The Raven Clan [3]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Babies, Birds, Dimension Travel, Enemies to Lovers, Kim Heechul is a Little Shit, Kim Jaejoong doth protest too much, Kim Jaejoong is a Bad Ass, Kings & Queens, M/M, Magic, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Princes & Princesses, Ravens, Sort Of, Swans, War, Weddings, battles, hawks, hidden identities, side pairings of other kpop boys, the fact that that isn't an official tag yet means that people aren't writing Heechul true to life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: War with the Hawks is imminent. The Ravens do not want to fight, but no one is willing to back them despite being allies. The Swans have their own plans: marry off their last prince to the Ravens and then they'll think of siding with the Ravens if they need to. It's all very manipulative, especially to Jaejoong who is suddenly forced into the idea of an arranged marriage with a snobby nobel.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin, Kim Heechul/Kim Jaejoong
Series: The Raven Clan [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716562
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. The Impossible Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Jaejoong leaned against the tree trunk, just outside of his office. He puffed on the makeshift cigarette, a combination of the tobacco from Yunho’s realm and some of the grasses from his own. The silvery smoke trailed into the night sky, shimmering with the stars.

“I thought I’d find you here.”

Jaejoong snorted but did not turn around to face Changmin. With the Hawks causing skirmishes all along their shared border, Jaejoong dared not sleep during the night. It was only a matter of time before they grew confident enough for a full-scale assault.

He took another drag of the sweet cigarette.

“The Swans still refuse to aid us,” Changmin said. “Their magicians have left to go back to their lake.”

Jaejoong nodded. He knew they would not help despite being allies. They could not spare the warriors to protect the Hawk and Raven border when they were having their own problems with the Owls. And the Falcons refused to help anyone.

“My father has an idea.” Changmin went to the edge of the platform and leaned against the railing.

“If he is sending you to tell me, I am not going to like it.”

Changmin smiled over his shoulder.

Jaejoong snorted again, blowing smoke from his nose. “What is it?”

“An alliance.”

“Another one?”

“One of the marital sort.”

Jaejoong choked on a lungful of smoke. “What?”

Changmin turned around and leaned against the railing with his arms crossed. His long legs were crossed at the ankle, the moon catching on the curves of his thigh muscles. His white shirt gaped open, dark skin almost glowing. He was smirking. The bastard.

“The Swans have an unwed royal.”

“Last I checked, we did not,” Jaejoong said, “or at least one not already promised to someone else.”

“Yes, but Kim Heechul is not the heir, and does not want to marry a woman.”

Jaejoong stared at him, cigarette forgotten and then cursed. “No way. No fucking way.”

“You haven't even--”

“No, no way. He is arrogant, he is rude, he is--”

“I recall you saying that he was pretty.”

“He is, but that doesn’t mean I want to marry him.”

Changmin shrugged. “We are inviting him and his guards to the stronghold whenever they have time. Think about it.”

“I do not have to. My answer is no.”

Changmin smiled. “Be nice to him at least.”

“I am always nice to visiting dignitaries.”

“You are cordial. You are not nice. I want you to be nice.”

Jaejoong finally tossed the cigarette to the ground and stamped it out with his boot. “You are arranging a marriage for me without my consent when you--”

Changmin held out a hand. “It is not without your consent. I learned that things and people do not just blindly follow whatever it is that I think it the correct way.”

Jaejoong snorted. Again. “And your husband? How is he this evening?”

“Yunho is fine, as I’m sure you know, because you were supposed to be watching him for most of the evening.”

Jaejoong smiled. He stretched his arms and noticed the lightening of the sky. “You should go back to him. He has not been sleeping well.”

“The baby?”

Jaejoong turned to face him. “If there was anything wrong with the baby, you know that I would have called you out of that meeting.”

“I know. But it feels better to hear it from you.”

“Your baby is fine.”

“Thank you. You need to sleep.”

Jaejoong nodded. “I will.”

Changmin clapped him on the shoulder on the way past and left him on the balcony. Jaejoong cursed mentally and took a few very deep breaths. He did not like Kim Heechul. The man was spoiled and crude. He did not have to be the heir, and he paraded his beauty around to anyone that looked at him. Jaejoong hated arrogance and greed. He didn’t like most of the Swans royal family for that exact reason.

Married? To a Swan? To the most arrogantly beautiful Swan in the clan? Not likely. But he could play nice. He suddenly had to.

**^/\\-v-/\^**

Jaejoong peered around the column into Yunho and Changmin’s dimly lit room. A single candle burned near the bed and another burned on the wall. Changmin, as he knew he would be, was with his father. Jaejoong should have been in that meeting as the Apex of the warriors, but the last meeting he attended was nothing but trying to get him to agree to the alliance with the Swans, an alliance that would leave him with a husband that he did not like.

Yunho sat up in Changmin’s chaise lounge, dressed only in a pair of sweat shorts from his realm that had been pants at one point and then sheared off. His knees were bent over a pillow. His bare toes curled in the soft fabric. His eyes were shut, chest rising and falling steadily, but he was not asleep. Yunho probably slept less than Jaejoong did. The pain from accommodating a baby was the worst during the first few months.

Though even six months into his pregnancy, Yunho still had pregnancy pains. Jaejoong hoped it was only because he spent most of his life in his realm, not because anything was wrong. Jaejoong kept a very close eye on both the father and the baby.

Jaejoong walked slowly into the room, and Yunho shifted, eyes opening. He smiled seeing Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sat on the lounge and pressed his hand to Yunho’s bare stomach. The practiced spells fell from his lips, and he felt Yunho sigh in relief. The magic sunk into Yunho’s swollen stomach and swirled around the child growing inside him.

“Everything okay?” Yunho whispered, rubbing the upper curve of his stomach.

Jaejoong nodded. He kept the magic inside him, soothing the growing infant as well as the father. He caught a clear picture of the child, ten fingers, ten toes, two eyes, a nose, a mouth. Everything was where it should have been. He removed the magic, though he left a lingering pain relief spell upon his skin. It would activate when Yunho needed it to.

“Do you want to know the gender?” Jaejoong whispered.

Yunho’s eyes widened. “Really?”

Jaejoong nodded.

“Tell me.”

“Without Changmin here?”

Yunho pouted. “Asshole left me with only a kiss this morning. This can be payback.”

Jaejoong chuckled. “You’re going to have a boy.”

Yunho gasped. Tears sparkled in his eyes. “Really?”

Jaejoong nodded. “And he’s healthy, secure, complete. He’s picking up on your pain, of course, but there is nothing wrong with his development.”

Yunho blinked, tears spilling over his eyes. “Wow. That ... I still feel like I’m dreaming, like this isn’t really possible.”

“Most pregnant people feel that way. Do you need anything?”

“Water would be nice.”

Jaejoong stood only long enough to get a basin of water. He cooled it with magic, almost turning it to ice, and Yunho gulped it down in relief. “Have you been sick today?”

Yunho shook his head. “Not for three days.”

“That is good. I have no idea why you are having such a horrible time.”

“What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Changmin made it seem like this meeting is really important, about the Hawks, and yet, you are here.”

Jaejoong made a face. “They are attempting to marry me off.”

“Not off,” Yunho said. “You would not leave the Ravens.”

“That is the least of my concerns.”

“And what are you concerned about?”

“Kim Heechul is an arrogant, little brat.”

Yunho laughed. “And you aren’t arrogant?”

“Not the point. He’s greedy and--”

“And Changmin says it’s been years since you last saw him, that you both were just teenagers.”

Jaejoong rolled his eyes. “Not true. I saw him at your wedding.”

“Saw, but said nothing to him.”

“He is a brat. News of his antics spread easily to our clan.”

“Changmin may know better now than to just assume that everything is going to go his way, but I know you, Jaejoong, and as much as you fight against this, as soon as Heechul gets here, probably within the next week or two, you are going to be nice. And Heechul is pretty gorgeous, so despite everything, you may end up with him on his knees for you before you know it.”

Jaejoong huffed. “Shut up.”

Yunho laughed. “Rub my feet.”

Jaejoong moved to the end of the lounge and dropped to his knees. He picked up one foot and frowned at how swollen it was. Nothing about Yunho’s pregnancy was normal, and if he did not have his magic, he would be worried about the baby boy’s health. He rubbed his knuckles on the arched curve and pressed his fingertips into the pads. His massage switched from foot to foot and then up his ankles and calves.

Yunho’s breathing deepened, his skin flushed red and shone with sweat. He moaned suddenly, body shaking.

“Okay?” Jaejoong asked, worried that Yunho’s sickness would return.

Yunho shook his head. “God, fuck.”

Jaejoong rocked his fist against the ball of Yunho’s foot, and the next moan from Yunho’s mouth was not one of pain. Jaejoong smirked. It was about time. He touched the red jewel at his belt, warming it and sending a message to Changmin. The jewel was different than all the others he used to communicate with. Changmin had a matching one that Jaejoong only used when it was Yunho that needed Changmin.

“You are so insanely gorgeous, Yunho,” Jaejoong said, ratcheting up his pleasure, because Yunho loved being told how good he was. “Even pregnant, you’re so strong. So good to Changmin. With such pretty skin. I think I’d do anything to possess you, just once. You know Changmin promised, right? That he’d share you with me. Of course that was before when he still had not met you, but I’d give anything to be between your legs, sucking out your pleasure while Changmin fills you from behind.”

Yunho whimpered, hands above his head, gripping the couch. His hips rose, the shorts wet with more than sweat. Jaejoong moved his hands higher, on the inside of his knees. He lightened the pressure, fingertips slipping into the shorts, along his inner thighs.

“You are so gorgeous on your knees,” Jaejoong said. “Sometimes when you and Changmin are too involved in sex and each other, I just stand there and watch, wishing I could move in next to Changmin and fight with Changmin for space in your mouth, but I’m sure that you could take us both, swallow both our cocks in your throat, or better yet, take both our cocks in your pretty tight ass.”

Yunho moaned and Jaejoong felt Changmin’s presence with just enough time to get his hands back to Yunho’s feet.

Changmin barreled into the room, concerned, worried, and Jaejoong chuckled. He stood up and said, “He is so fucking horny for you, and you’re welcome.”

He was pretty sure that neither of them heard, and Changmin was between Yunho’s legs in a moment, touching his husband, kissing him, and Yunho was begging to be fucked between words.

Jaejoong thought of staying and watching, because Yunho had not wanted Changmin to touch him for the longest time, but figured he’d leave them to their privacy. Their baby was healthy and with Yunho finally horny enough to beg, a little worry about him left.

Jaejoong twisted a bit of magic through the room to cool the temperature, and then he was leaving, walking back through room just as Yunho whimpered in relief. The last thing he heard was Yunho screaming, “Fuck god, your cock is so good,” and then the door shut behind him.

**^/\\-v-/\^**

Jaejoong leaned against a tree trunk, boots on the ground instead of a platform. He did not like how springing the ground was. The sun rose high above him, and the shadows darkened everything gray. Below the canopy, on the ground, even with the sun at its peak, it was dark and cool. He had a few other guards with him, but they were quiet, observant, and ready just in case the Swans had planted a trap.

Though Apollo would have warned him.

Jaejoong had to stop seeing rebels and tricks everywhere he went.

He smoked a cigarette.

Apollo squawked from above, the noise echoed by the contingent of ravens in the trees.

The Swans arrival was imminent.

Nerves threatened to make Jaejoong shift. It had been a long time since he felt so anxious. He suddenly realized that he had no idea if Kim Heechul even knew why he was coming to the Raven Stronghold. He wanted to pace. He wanted to growl. But he was the Apex of the Raven Warriors. He was above that.

At least in public.

Jaejoong had expected a grand parade of Swans, delivering the Swan Prince to the Raven Stronghold. He had not expected Kim Heechul dressed down by Swan standards with only a few guards. A total of five people.

Kim Heechul was gorgeous, Jaejoong knew that and would never deny that he found the man attractive. He was handsome in a beautiful way. His long black hair was pulled back, away from his face. Swan feathers adorned the intricate curls and metal pins that held his hair in place. His face was structured in the handsome way that kept people from thinking he was female. He wore black, head to toe, tight pants, short boots, and a tight black shirt with long sleeves and studs of metal placed in the material. Silver bangles jangled on his wrist. A metal cuff adorned with sparkling jewels wound around his thigh. And a light silver necklace of webbing draped around his neck.

Jaejoong met his eyes, and stared, wondering, did he know? Jaejoong still could not tell.

“Welcome to the Raven Stronghold, Kim Heechul,” Jaejoong said and bowed.

“Thanks for the invitation,” he drawled back, smirking ever so slightly.

Yeah, he definitely knew.

“Would you like to take the long way or the short way up?”

“Short,” Heechul said. “No one in my clan ever wants to use the baskets. I want to try it.”

Jaejoong nodded and turned to hide his surprise. Swans never wanted to go up in the baskets. They were a cautious clan. His men were quick to move toward the large trees and baskets. He felt Heechul’s gaze on his back and did not turn back around until he was at a basket.

Five baskets hung from a series of thick ropes and pulleys. There were more on other trees, but they would not need them. Jaejoong moved into the basket first, though he probably should have let Heechul to be polite, but Heechul was next. Only one of Heechul’s guards accompanied him. Jaejoong had met Kai only once before. The man was quick with his skills in hand-to-hand combat, and he frequently showed off his martial arts during festivals. He was deadly with a sword or staff.

With them came only Taemin. The other guards filled three more baskets and after a shouted warning, the basket jolted and moved up. Jaejoong expected it, so he did not topple over, but Heechul almost did and Kai was quick to steady him.

Jaejoong surveyed Heechul. Sunlight sparkled through his hair, making the dark strands shimmer. An answering shimmer ran up both ears in intricate piercings. The metals connecting them matched the metal around his neck.

“I have been told I must be nice to you,” Heechul said suddenly.

Jaejoong snorted. “Same here.”

“And how do we go about being nice to each other?”

Jaejoong thought for a moment and said, “Start with the obvious, I suppose.”

An eyebrow quirked up.

“You look fantastic,” Jaejoong said, and wished he used a different word, “but you know you’re beautiful, so I don’t feel like I need to tell you that.”

That little half-smirk flit over his lips again. “Likewise. You Ravens sure love to show off your bodily assets and I can’t say that I am disappointed in anything you have to offer. But I am prettier than you are.”

Jaejoong forced himself to relax and unclench. He nodded. “I will concede to your vanity, but not by much.”

Heechul chuckled. “I have been told by many that you do not wish to be married.”

Jaejoong shrugged. “It is not something I have ever thought about. My life, my abilities, my powers belong to the Ravens. It is unfair to a future partner to not be able to have all of my attention.”

“And you like to sleep around.”

Jaejoong smirked. “There is that.”

Heechul spun a gold ring around his pinky finger. “There is that. I hear rumors of your prowess.”

“They are not rumors if they are true.”

Heechul laughed, a free, honest sound that had Jaejoong actually relaxing and smiling back.

“Before we tumble into bed together,” Jaejoong said, “the Raven King and Queen would like to invite you to dine with us and formally welcome you into our home.”

Heechul rolled his eyes. “Theatrics.”

“Very much so.”

“May I decline?”

Jaejoong thought of telling him no, but he had no desire to sit in a formal dinner with the King and Queen either. “Perhaps you are feeling a bit unwell.”

“Or I just do not want to go.”

“Ah, but, you must be nice,” Jaejoong said with a smile, “and refusing an offer from the Raven King and Queen without a good excuse is a deep insult.”

Heechul stuck his tongue out at Jaejoong. “Fine.”

Jaejoong chuckled. “Also, this is Taemin, one of my main guards. I do not think you two have met.”

Taemin blushed a shade of red, and Heechul’s smirk bloomed over his face. “Oh, little Taeminnie and I have met, haven’t we little Raven?”

Taemin cleared his throat. “Yes, Prince Heechul.”

Heechul laughed.

Jaejoong glared at his warrior. “Oh really?”

Taemin cleared his throat. “It was ... at Changmin’s wedding, Apex.”

Heechul continued to chuckle. “Little Taemin is very eager, as I am sure I do not need to tell you.”

Heechul did not, but Jaejoong did not like knowing that they had been together, which did not make sense to him at all.

The basket jolted a little and its ascent sped up, zipping them through the leaves and branches. Again, Jaejoong had been expecting it, but Heechul had not and this time, Jaejoong had to quickly move to keep the other from falling to the bottom of the basket.

“Sorry,” Jaejoong said. “I forgot to warn you.”

Heechul was his height. He was strong, though not nearly as strong as Jaejoong. With his long dark hair, and what he learned of his attitude in the last few minutes, the two of them would be incredibly good together.

Jaejoong felt his cheeks flush, and he quickly passed the Swan Prince back to his bodyguard.


	2. The Complicated Beauty

Jaejoong personally took Heechul and his bodyguards to their guest rooms. He sent Taemin ahead to tell the Raven King and Queen that Heechul was not feeling well from the trip and that he will relax for the day and appear before them the following day.

The guestrooms were not nearly as warm as Jaejoong’s own or those of the Royals, but it was the middle of the summer, and the cool air felt good. It was one of the largest guestrooms with a giant bed, large closet, and private bathing room. It even had a balcony that stretched out over the cliff.

Heechul sank into a armchair, long legs spread out. Jaejoong turned away from them, too afraid he would take the position as an invitation. He sent one of his guards to the kitchens for a light snack and another to the well for some cool water. Heechul’s guards brought in his trunks and bags and went right to closet to unpack it all.

“How long do you plan on keeping me?” Heechul asked.

Jaejoong shrugged without turning to him. He went around the walls and activated the magic on the torches.

“Blue,” Heechul said.

“Huh?”

“The flames. Can you make them blue?”

Jaejoong pondered him without replying.

Heechul sighed. “The torches in our nest burn blue.”

It was probably the only time that Heechul would admit to missing home. And it was an easy spell, one that Jaejoong had no problems fulfilling. The soft blue light that filled the room had even Jaejoong smiling. It was something to think about, especially for those moments when firelight was too bright, too glaring, too much.

“Thank you,” Heechul whispered.

“Do you want to be alone?” Jaejoong asked.

“Do you have to be somewhere?”

Jaejoong made a face. “No. By order of the Raven Prince, my only duty is to serve you. Kyuhyun is in charge today.”

Heechul chuckled. “Serve me? I thought we were not tumbling into bed right away.”

“I’m sure Changmin-ah wants us to. He is certain that sex will cause us to fall madly in love with each other.”

“I’m sure it won’t hurt.”

Jaejoong shook his head with a smile. “I am going to respectfully decline.”

Heechul shrugged. “For now?”

“Yes, for now.”

“Very well.” Heechul stood up and stretched. “These are better rooms than the last ones I stayed in.”

“Last time we had many more important guests.”

“Ouch,” Heechul said.

“Don’t be offended when you know something is true.”

Heechul flicked his fingers in dismissal. “You should lie to please me.”

“You should know me better than that.”

Heechul lifted his arms and started removing the adornments in his hair. The metal clips went into a pile on the chair, the white feathers in another next to it. Heechul’s hair was much longer than Jaejoong expected, the ends brushing his lower back. The blue light from the torches caught deeper shades of blue within the dark locks.

“Make sure I got them all,” Heechul said. An order. Not a request.

Jaejoong bristled, but did as he was told and moved in close to the other. His hair was softer than it looked, slipping through Jaejoong’s fingers. He carded his fingers close to Heechul’s scalp and found one errant metal clip.

“Your hair is beautiful.”

“I know,” Heechul said, “and you are still playing with it.”

“I know,” Jaejoong returned easily and tugged on a handful.

Heechul chuckled and said nothing else, letting Jaejoong play with his hair until their food and water arrived.

**^/\\-v-/\^**

“I have to go check on Yunho,” Jaejoong said, rising from the wooden bench on the balcony outside of Heechul’s rooms. “Would you like to accompany me?”

Heechul lounged back, one leg bent, an arm above his head, the other hanging from the bench. Jaejoong had to admit he had spent more time staring at Heechul’s body than he had the view of his own clan. Heechul had expressed polite awe at how the sunset brightened the stronghold. He did not want to go anywhere, so Jaejoong went nowhere also. It felt nice to relax for a day, but he also felt restless. He was not used to sitting still.

Heechul sighed. “That means I have to get up.”

“Indeed.”

“Carry me,” Heechul demanded.

Jaejoong rolled his eyes. “I will break your leg first so I have a reason to.”

“Which leg?” Heechul asked, running his fingertip over his own knee and up his thigh.

Jaejoong flushed and cleared his throat.

Heechul laughed.

He held out a hand to help Heechul up. “You do not have to point out different characteristics of your beauty. I am well aware of everything about you.”

Heechul let himself be pulled up and leaned in close. “You do not know what I taste like.”

Jaejoong stepped back. “Probably bitter, like the film of scum upon a pond.”

Heechul’s mouth opened at the severe insult and then he spun around, long hair flying around him, and stomped into the room.

Jaejoong laughed and followed him.

Heechul tugged on his hair, yanking it up and pulling it into a bun with more adornments, ones that sparkled red in the light.

With a smile, Jaejoong moved behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist before he could move. Heechul struggled in his arms until Jaejoong pressed his face to Heechul’s neck.

“That was rude,” Heechul snapped, though his voice wavered. “Apologize.”

Jaejoong breathed against his ear. “I apologize.”

Heechul huffed and shimmied away from him. “Is Yunho bedridden?”

“Yes. He is in his six month that I can tell.”

“Poor thing. He is famous in my clan, and I’m supposed to do all I can to be friends with him since he’s the prince’s husband.”

“Which makes him a prince.”

Heechul waved his hand at him in dismissal. He did that a lot. If Heechul’s hands and fingers were not so very beautiful and delicate, Jaejoong would be constantly insulted.

“Just remember that he is stubbornly monogamous.”

Heechul laughed as he finally turned around. Part of his hair was up and part down, held in place by the metal clasps and pins.

“Your hair is beautiful down, but your neck is also beautiful,” Jaejoong said. “I cannot decide which I like more.”

Heechul chuckled and turned his head enough to show off the long column of his neck. The silvery chain had been removed long ago but the ones in his ears still sparkled in the fading sunlight. Jaejoong licked his lips.

“Beautiful,” Jaejoong said, voice softer than he meant though Heechul’s smile was worth it. He cleared his throat and moved to the other man. He held out his arm, and said nothing else as Heechul took the offering, and let himself be led through the room.

Taemin and Kai were at the entrance, laughing about something. But both straightened when they appeared. Taemin pressed a hand to his chest and bowed. Kai watched him, and then copied him.

“Tae, run ahead, and tell Changmin and Yunho that we are on our way. Make sure they aren’t fucking.”

Taemin smiled. “Yes, sir.”

Heechul did not let go of his arm, and Jaejoong wondered if it would be rude to do it for him. He did not want those that he passed to think they were already best friends and ready to be married. But nice, he had to be nice. He left it and escorted Heechul through the rock hallways.

“You Ravens are so bleak,” Heechul said. “You need decorations, not just torches.”

“Decorations are for people, not walls.”

“And you need no decorations,” he said and ran his hand down Jaejoong’s side. “Why adorn something already so close to perfect?”

“Close?”

Heechul smirked, not looking at him. “Yes, I have yet to see you naked, so I cannot judge a body by its coverings.”

Jaejoong hummed in amusement. “But do I care? Am I supposed to cater for your approval of my body?”

“If you want to be married, yes.”

“Do you want to be married?”

Heechul shrugged. “Eventually. My parents have not given me much of a choice. If not to you, then to someone else.”

“But to me for the alliance.”

Heechul snorted.

Jaejoong said nothing else for the rest of the walk. Taemin stood outside Changmin’s room with Kyuhyun. Both pressed their fists to their chests and bowed.

“They are not busy,” Taemin said with a smile.

“Or they weren’t two minutes ago,” Kyuhyun corrected.

“A lot can change in two minutes,” Jaejoong said. “Let’s not push our luck.”

Heechul smirked. “I do not think I would mind seeing Changmin and Yunho naked and fucking.”

“They are amazing.”

There were no sounds of sex as they entered the room. Yunho still reclined on the chair, and he was not naked, though barely. The sweatpants got shorter everyday. Yunho’s body radiated heat. Again, the baby boy was fine, so Jaejoong was not too worried. His legs were thrown over Changmin’s lap, and Changmin was rubbing his thighs in firm circles. Changmin too was topless, but he had on a pair of loose black pants.

“Hi Heechul,” Changmin said first, and Yunho’s eyes fluttered open and he smiled.

Heechul let go of Jaejoong’s arm and kneeled beside Yunho’s side and took his hand. “How are you?”

Yunho shrugged. “Marry Jaejoong?” he managed and winced.

Heechul rolled his eyes. “Ask him that.”

Yunho looked over at Jaejoong with a mussed eyebrow raised.

Jaejoong crossed his arms and leaned against the rock pillar. “Maybe.”

Yunho smiled. His eyes shut with a quiet moan.

Jaejoong quickly moved to him and pressed a hand to his belly. He concentrated on the baby and the pain, relieving it for both of them. Yunho sighed and relaxed.

“The rumors said you were having many problems, but not like this.” Heechul looked up at Jaejoong from his knees. “The baby is okay?”

Jaejoong nodded, adding a few more spells to keep Yunho’s stomach settled and his muscles from cramping.

“Changho,” Yunho gasped.

“What?”

“His name,” Changmin said with a smile. He rubbed his hand softly on Yunho’s belly. “We’re going to name him Changho.”

“I like that name, a perfect combination of you both,” Heechul said. “With two fathers like you, he’ll be nothing but gorgeous and with wings ready to fly.”

High praise, coming from a Swan, Jaejoong knew. He frowned and met Changmin’s eyes. He wanted Changmin to know exactly what he was thinking, but Yunho shifted with a moan, and Changmin looked away.

Then again, Jaejoong was not even sure what he was thinking.

Heechul stayed on his knees, but a hand curled around Jaejoong’s leg, at his knee, just above his boot.

“How long until the baby is due?”

“A couple more months,” Jaejoong said. “Sooner if the pain is too much. He is growing quickly.”

“Maybe I will still be here,” Heechul said and looked up at Jaejoong.

Jaejoong smiled. “M-maybe.”

**^/\\-v-/\^**

That night, Jaejoong lit a cigarette, leaning against the railing of his private balcony. He could not sleep, though he had been more or less ordered to by the Raven King. He needed to sleep. The sky flared with the moon as it moved across the sky, bathing leaves in white.

He felt something shimmering within his magic, a presence, in his room. It did not feel malicious. It felt like no one in the stronghold. It felt of flight, of majesty, and arrogance. It felt of pride and purpose. Loyalty. Perseverance. Command.

Heechul.

Jaejoong wanted to discover him with his magic, feel him from the inside out. The man was only arrogant in the face of those he felt he needed to be arrogant with. He ordered Jaejoong around because Jaejoong let him. There was always an underlying current of humor when they spoke.

He stayed put and took a drag on his cigarette. Soft footfalls brushed over the wood of his balcony. Like feathers on his skin. He shivered and hid the movement by turning around and leaning against the thick railing.

Heechul stopped and stared at him. He wore a pair of loose pants, and a billowy top that gaped open around his chest. His skin almost glowed in the moonlight. His black hair was loose, brushing against his shoulders in the wind.

“I fear I may have to ask you to stop being so utterly beautiful,” Jaejoong said.

“And I fear I may have to ask you to continue telling me how beautiful I am.”

Jaejoong chuckled. “What are you doing here?”

“Can’t sleep. It is difficult. I am used to the movement of the water.” He walked closer and Jaejoong let him move in close. A burst of wind had Heechul shivering, and Jaejoong lifted an arm. He took one more drag off a cigarette before tossing it to the ground and stubbing it out. Heechul’s arms went around his waist, and Jaejoong put his arms around his shoulders.

“I can’t sleep either,” Jaejoong said. “It is difficult to sleep when the Hawks hunt and attack by night. I must always be ready.”

“Even though you have Kyuhyun in charge and more than enough of the best warriors of our world?”

Jaejoong smiled. “They are pretty great.”

“So are you,” Heechul said and squeezed him. He shivered again and Jaejoong mumbled a spell into his ear, warming the air around them.

“Beautiful,” Heechul whispered.

Jaejoong did not know if he was talking about him or about their clan. It did not matter because Jaejoong was not expecting it. Despite being haughty during dinner with the Raven King and Queen, Heechul had almost been gracious. He ate the Raven food and complimented the cooks. He laughed with Changmin’s sisters, and promised a hair day where they would play and experiment with hairstyles.

“You are not as much of an arrogant water fowl as I was expecting,” Jaejoong said a few minutes later.

Heechul leaned back with an insulted look on his face.

Jaejoong laughed. “You’re incredibly arrogant, but you’re kind, sincere, and loyal.”

“I act the way that people need me to be. During festivals I am a Swan prince who must act like a Swan prince. But with you,” Heechul leaned back against him, breath soft on his neck again, “I get to be myself and I just hope that you like me.”

Jaejoong smiled. “So far so good.”

“Good.” Heechul grinned and tilted his head just enough to press a kiss to Jaejoong’s lips. A peck. That was all.

And not enough.

Jaejoong moved his hands, running his fingers through Heechul’s long hair for a moment before cupping his cheeks and leaning in for another, longer kiss. He touched his tongue to Heechul’s lower lip and smiled at the happy sigh that twisted through their energy. He smirked and pulsed a wave of magic, no spell, no words, just himself, just his soul, along Heechul’s skin.

Heechul shivered with a moan and his mouth opened and their tongues touched and then retreated, over and over. Heechul pushed against him, his hands digging into Jaejoong’s back.

When they eventually pulled away from each other, Jaejoong could not breathe, could not think. His head was light, his body too heavy. And his lips were connected, drawn, pulled back to Heechul’s and then to his neck, to the pale column of delicious skin. He ran his tongue down its length and added a small bite to the base. Heechul whimpered, hands tangling in Jaejoong’s short blond hair.

“We ... stop ... need ...”

Heechul pulled away and pouted. “Why?”

Jaejoong kept his eyes shut and then looked at him. “I already know that the two of us will be amazing in bed together, but it has to be more than that. It has to be.”

Heechul stuck his tongue out. “Fine. Be reasonable.”

Jaejoong chuckled and ran his fingers over Heechul’s skin. “Still, there’s no reason why we can’t share a bed.”

Heechul smiled. “Even though we both can’t sleep?”

“I’d rather not sleep with company than not sleep alone.”

“In your bed? It is closer than mine and I already walked all the way down here.”

Jaejoong laughed and put his arm around Heechul’s waist. He led him into his room, dimming all but two of the torches. He also made them flare a brighter shade of blue.

“So, this bed sharing thing, am I expected to keep my hands to myself?”

Jaejoong chuckled and climbed into his bed. Before he had gone to bed naked, only putting on night pants to smoke a cigarette. But he did not trust himself to be naked next to Heechul, especially when the beautiful Swan sat on the edge and slipped his own pants off, leaving him in nothing but the billowy white shirt.

“I had planned on being good, but your tattoos are amazing and I want to touch them with my tongue.”

Jaejoong propped up on an elbow and looked over at him. “Tongue? What about your hands?”

“Both are just fine. I am being greedy.”

Jaejoong chuckled. “You are. I do not mind that in bed. I am more than willing to give you whatever you want.”

Heechul climbed under Jaejoong’s blanket and moaned. “Your bed is much softer than mine.”

Jaejoong shuffled closer to him. Heechul’s hair spread out around him, and Jaejoong lifted a few strands of it, letting it slither through his fingers. Heechul smiled and curled on his side so they were facing each other, close but far enough away to still stare at each other.

“My mother is hoping that you will make me cut my hair once we are married.”

Jaejoong smiled. “I fear I must disappoint my future mother-in-law.”

“Why is that?”

Jaejoong chuckled. “You really do love hearing me tell you how beautiful you are?”

“Of course. Tell me.”

“I will not make you cut your hair because it is beautiful just like you are beautiful.”

Heechul hummed in contentment.

Jaejoong continued playing with his hair, running his fingers through and around it. Heechul trailed a finger over Jaejoong’s bicep. He yawned.

“What of your parents?” Heechul asked. “No one in my clan knew anything about them.”

Jaejoong took a very deep breath. “My family was killed by the Eagles during the fight after Yunho had been stolen away. The only reason I was not killed is because my mother hid me, wrapped magic around me, and left to draw the Eagles away. The Raven Warriors found me, and I swore my life and my magic to the Royal Family. Changmin and I had similar notions of revenge.”

“I’m sorry,” Heechul whispered.

Jaejoong nodded. “Not your fault.”

“It is, a little,” Heechul said, “just because the Swans don’t ever do anything. We are your allies until you need us, and then we have reasons why we cannot help.”

“Definitely not true. This is the only time since then that we have asked.” Jaejoong lay on his back and put his arms behind his head. “Our alliance was made after the Eagles tried to destroy us. We did not want a war with any clan. We still do not. We do not want to fight with the Hawks. As you said, we have the best warriors, we have the best intelligence, we have the best magicians, the largest and most complicated stronghold. We do not want to fight because then we will kill more people.”

Heechul propped up on his elbow and moved close enough to press their legs together. His arm landed on Jaejoong’s chest, fingers tracing scrolls of ink across his muscles. “And how will the Swans help you?”

“We are hoping that with both of us, the Hawks will rethink their ideas of attacking and just sign another peace treaty. We all rely on trade with each other too much to be fighting.”

“The Hawks should already be aware of our alliance.”

Jaejoong smiled. “They are, but like you said, they do not believe the Swans will fight.”

Heechul sighed, fingers tugging at Jaejoong’s nipple. A spread wing curled around it, the tip just above the nipple. The wing spread out over his pec, up into his shoulder, feathers seemed to float down his side. He leaned over and traced the edge of the wing with his tongue, ending at the budded nipple. Jaejoong moaned and moved one arm, curling it around Heechul’s neck and using it to pull their mouths together again for a heavy kiss.

“If you marry me,” Heechul said, their lips just barely together, “my father and brothers will be more than willing to fight with you.”

Jaejoong smiled and kissed him again. “I know, but that is not a good enough reason to marry you.”

“What is a good reason to marry me?”

Jaejoong ran his fingers over Heechul’s cheek. “You are beautiful.”

Heechul smiled. “And what reason do I have to marry you?”

“I cannot tell if you just insinuated that I am not beautiful or if you are trying to get me to have sex with you.”

Heechul laughed. “Both.”

“I am not beautiful?”

Heechul smirked. “Not nearly as beautiful as I am.”

“Agreed.”

Their lips met again in a kiss, and then again, and Jaejoong fought the urge to topple Heechul to his back and lift up the thin shirt, or tear it off, and memorize the moans Heechul made while being properly worshiped.

Instead, he broke away, out of breath and horny, and pulled Heechul against him. He felt the other laugh, a low rumble in his chest, but after a few more moments of touching his skin, Heechul’s breathing steadied with sleep, and Jaejoong dimmed all the torches but one and tried to relax.


	3. The Ferocious Warrior

Jaejoong slipped into the warm water of his bath and sighed in contentment at the heat on his skin. He sank low and tilted his head back, all but his face underwater. The rushing of the small waterfall behind him filled his head. He let his body relax and stayed floating for long minutes.

Fingers brushed over his leg and he jerked up and alert, halfway in a defensive stance before he noticed that it was Heechul in his bath with him, long black hair floating on the water.

“Fuck, do not do that.”

“I said your name twice,” Heechul said with a smirk before ducking under the water to wet his hair.

Jaejoong rubbed the water from his face and tried to find that moment of relaxation again. When Heechul surfaced, black hair slicked away from his face, Jaejoong’s body thrummed with another feeling that kept him from being relaxed. Heechul smiled and glided over to him, and Jaejoong let him between his legs and then into his lap. All pale skin and pretty pink nipples and muscles and that fucking smirk that was causing Jaejoong’s sudden erection just as much as the nakedness.

Heechul had not gone back to the guestroom, and the very next day, all of his things had somehow ended up in Jaejoong’s rooms. Heechul had dared him to protest with a look, and Jaejoong had kept his mouth shut, but turned the glow of his torches blue.

Heechul had been with the Ravens for an entire week, which also coincidentally was the longest Jaejoong had ever gone without sex.

A week of kisses. A week of sharing a bed. A week of sharing meals. A week of smiles and touches and now he had a very wet, and very naked Heechul in his lap.

Fuck.

His hands slid down Heechul’s sides to his hips. Heechul smiled, head tilted back, hands against Jaejoong’s chest.

“What are we going to do today?” Heechul asked.

“What would you like to do?” Jaejoong returned.

Heechul smirked. “I am sure you know the answer to that question.”

Jaejoong snorted, but the noise was muffled by Heechul’s mouth, lips and tongue. His arms went around Jaejoong’s neck, pulling him closer, allowing him to sit in Jaejoong’s lap with his legs around his waist and naked skin pressed together.

Jaejoong moaned.

“Wash me,” Heechul demanded.

Jaejoong pulled him back for a kiss instead.

Heechul laughed and pulled away, his slick skin slipping from Jaejoong’s grasp. “Wash me.”

With half-hearted grumbling, Jaejoong moved to the shelf that held his soaps and picked the one that smelled of roses and sage. Heechul had his back to Jaejoong. He moved in behind him, arms around his body, and rubbed the soap up and down his chest. He used his face to move hair off his neck and pressed dry kisses to the wet skin. Heechul shivered in his hold.

“I need to ask you something,” Heechul said.

Jaejoong hummed to show he was listening. He dragged the soap down his leg.

“You are not very good at this washing thing.”

Jaejoong chuckled. “I would much rather kiss you. Your question?”

Heechul turned around in his arms and pushed away to the edge of the tub. He sat on the rock bench under the water and lifted a slim leg. “Wash.”

Jaejoong smiled. He brought the soap to his foot and washed, digging his fingers into the muscles for a firm massage.

“You are not just humoring me, right?” Heechul suddenly asked, voice a little breathy from Jaejoong’s hands curling around his knee and sliding up the back of his thigh.

“Humoring you?”

Heechul tilted his head back on the wall, sinking lower into the water with a quiet moan. “Yes, humoring me.”

“In what way?”

“This last week. You let me move into your rooms, you cater to my whims in terms of food, and you do not protest when I bombard you in the bath or demand kisses. I don’t want you to do these things because you are being nice.”

Jaejoong smiled and transferred his wash to Heechul’s other foot. “If I did not want you in my rooms, I would have said no. I do not care what I eat. I like kissing you.” He washed the leg much faster, moving up higher on his thighs. Heechul’s whimper echoed around them. Jaejoong moved between his legs, hands on his hips and then his cock, swiping soap and hand over his hardness. He did not linger, and went higher on his stomach and chest, pausing to rub and play with his nipples.

Heechul’s fingers tightened into fists. His hips rose, and Jaejoong put the soap on the edge of the pool and pulled Heechul away from it and into his arms. Their lips met and Heechul’s legs wrapped around him.

“You are not as rude as I thought,” Jaejoong said between kisses. “You are insanely beautiful. I like your attitude and your company.”

“Not enough to marry me?”

“Not yet,” Jaejoong smiled. “Before I met Yunho, I thought nothing of nobles being promised to each other. It made sense. But Yunho refused to marry Changmin just because they were destined to be married. Many of us took bets on if they would or would not marry.”

“Did you win the bet?”

Jaejoong chuckled. “Of course.The two of them adore each other.”

“And what does this have to do with us being married?”

Jaejoong cupped his cheeks and touched their lips together. “They adore each other, and I want that. I want to be with someone I adore, someone that I love. I do not want to married just because of an alliance. And you are a beautiful Swan who deserves better than that. You deserve to be adored.”

Heechul smiled and there was a hint of red on his cheeks that could have been a blush or just form the heat of the bath. Jaejoong kissed him. HIs hands slipped down his back to his ass and he pulled him ever closer, slick skin sliding up and down. Heechul broke away with a gasp and Jaejoong moved his mouth down his neck.

“You do not mind being ordered around.”

“I am Changmin’s head of security, the Apex of the Raven Warriors. I am used to taking orders.”

Heechul pulled at Jaejoong’s wet hair and yanked his head back. His eyes were fiery, his mouth open, red lips tempting. “Give me an orgasm.”

Jaejoong smiled and moved one hand to Heechul’s front. He gripped his cock and stroked slowly. Heechul’s moan echoed around them.

“Just one?” Jaejoong whispered before capturing Heechul’s lips in a heavy kiss again.

Heechul moaned, going pliant in Jaejoong’s hold. Jaejoong sped up his strokes. His own erection rubbed on Heechul’s leg.

A pulse of bright red panic shot through Jaejoong’s magic and he jerked away, practically pushing Heechul off him.

“What the--”

Jaejoong vaulted out of the tub, barely managed to grab a towel, and ran to his room, drying off as he went. He was dressed and pulling on his weapons when Heechul emerged from the bathing room.

“What is going on?” Heechul demanded.

Jaejoong glanced at him, and then stopped. His long hair fell in wet waves over pale shoulders and down his chest. The large green towel barely clung to his hips, loosely held in one hand. The other hand was on Heechul’s hip. And his erection still pushed against the towel. His pale skin glowed in the blue lights.

Jaejoong strode to him, pressed a kiss to his lips, and said, “Hawks. Attack. Somewhere. I have to go. I’ll be back.”

Heechul huffed. “Wingless chicks.”

Jaejoong laughed, kissed him one more time, and headed toward the door.

“You owe me an orgasm, Kim Jaejoong!” Heechul shouted after him, startling both Taemin and Kai.

“Pretty sure I owe you more than one,” Jaejoong shouted back. “Stay here,” he said to Taemin. “I have no idea what’s going on, but you and Kai protect him if anything happens.”

They both bowed, and as they straightened, Jaejoong noticed that Taemin’s clothes were in disarray and Kai’s lips were swollen. He smirked, said nothing, and headed up to where Kyuhyun’s magic led him.

The Hawks hit near the falls. Unsurprising. It appeared to be their main target. They wanted the Ravens to give up their claim on the cliff, but that would mean giving up their claim on one of their main sources of food. The Ravens only controlled the top of the waterfall. The river leading into it belonged to the Hawks.

Jaejoong jumped up stairs and shimmied up ladders, getting to the top of the stronghold. He wished he could fly. Speaking of ... Apollo coasted above him, and it was his calmness that calmed Jaejoong. The battle was not over, just beginning, but if Apollo was not there defending against the Hawks on the ground and the Hawks in the sky, then they were not in too much trouble.

He ran up the last stone steps. The feeling of Kyuhyun pulsed, leading him through the sparse trees and toward the bank of the river. As he ran, he let out streams of magic, testing the air, clearing his way. He felt Apollo above him and threw a strand of white magic up to him, connecting them, feeling him, seeing through his eyes.

Kyuhyun’s forces were split between two rabbles of Hawks. Kyuhyun fought with the men in the largest group, Jaejoong flung blue at him to let him know he was there, and then he went to the smaller group. He noted that his warriors fought well, magicians dotted between them offering warnings and support. A few injured had been helped away, and Jaejoong paused only long enough to check that none needed his advance medical magical assistance.

But Key was there, already closing wounds and giving them water.

Jaejoong went into the fray.

“Apex!” someone shouted and Jaejoong turned just in time to catch a crossbow. He followed the arm up to the sky and saw the birds waiting.

_Apollo! Engage them!_

He felt reluctance from his raven, and he understood why.

_They are waiting for their ground warriors to weaken us. We cannot fight them off if we are weak below._

As soon as Apollo cawed out their battle cry, Jaejoong lifted the crossbow, took aim, and let an arrow fly. The Hawk it was meant for dodged, but Jaejoong smirked and turned away. The arrow would follow until the Hawk fell. He aimed another arrow toward the fighters on the ground. A Hawk barreled at him with a raised sword and he pulled his own free to deflect the blow and used the crossbow to bash him over the head. Another Hawk fell to his sword, and then another. He spun and fought on automatic, shouting out encouragement to his warriors.

A weak green spell attempted to latch onto his arm and he shook it off, buried his sword in the side of a man attempting to disarm one of his warriors and threw a spell at a magic caster. The black streams streaked to him, wrapped around the man’s face, and buckled him, pain searing along his skin.

A mass of feathers tumbled toward him, a Hawk and a Raven, both smaller than Apollo, and Jaejoong spun from an attack on the ground, lifted an arm and attempted to save the Raven. He caught nothing but feathers, and lost his footing as the pair hit too close to him and knocked him over.

A sword almost flew toward him, and it was stopped a little too close for comfort by a pointed staff. The wielder flung the sword up with a twist, smacked the hilt with the staff, and grunted with the force it took to fling the sword back at its user where it impaled the man in the shoulder.

“Too easy,” Heechul said with a smirk.

Jaejoong stared, eyes wide, at the suddenly ferocious man above him. He was dressed, head to toe in black, long hair pulled up on top of his head. The silver cuff at his thigh held a wicked looking, serrated knife. The staff in his hands was taller than him, both ends glistening with sharpened steel. One blade was straight, the other hooked.

Heechul smirked down at him and then reached out a hand. “Not a good time for a nap, Apex.”

Jaejoong gripped his wrist and let Heechul pull him to his feet. Movement caught his attention, and he flung his arm, throwing a knife at the man about to drive a mallet into Heechul’s head. Heechul spun him around and blocked another blow with his staff. He shoved the pointed end through a man’s ribcage.

Back to back, they warded off a volley of attacks.

“What the fuck are you doing up here?” Jaejoong asked when they had a moment. The moment did not last, and Heechul ducked and Jaejoong ran a man through with his sword.

“I cannot believe you think that the prince of any clan does not know how to fight,” Heechul said, using the hooked end of his staff to cut into a Hawk’s stomach.

“Taemin should not have left you--”

“Both of them are up here fighting with us, by my orders,” Heechul said. “I think you have forgotten that I outrank you, Apex”

“Arrogant, flightless--” A Hawk with an axe swung at Heechul, and he caught the blade in the middle of his staff. The blade sank into the wood, and Heechul almost laughed. He jerked his arms, tearing the axe from the other’s grip and then used the curved end of the staff to slit open his throat. Blood sprayed up over him. He turned to Jaejoong, face half red and said, “You want an axe?”

Jaejoong rolled his eyes, but yanked the axe free and used it to dispose of yet another Hawk coming at him. With Heechul by his side, Jaejoong used more magic, tossed spells of confusion and burning pain. And he watched Heechul, when he had a chance. A few long strands of hair escaped the pins and spun and blew with him in his movements with the staff. It was beautiful, like a dance, fluid and perfect.

Definitely not flightless.

Only once did a Hawk get close enough to slice at him with a knife, but Jaejoong had him run through a moment later, and a pulse of blue magic helping heal the wound below Heechul’s ribs.

Apollo sent him an image of the Hawks flying off, and a moment later, those left fighting turned and ran away. A few Ravens made to follow.

“No!” Jaejoong said and let his voice reverberate with magic. “Let them go! Gather prisoners and have mercy on those too close to death to save.”

Heechul shoved his staff in the ground. With both hands gripping it, he leaned against the staff, chest heaving with labored breaths. He smiled at Jaejoong. “Not bad for a fledgling, Apex.”

Jaejoong smirked. “Not bad yourself even if you did not follow right away and were not right behind me to fight.”

“You left me with a problem way more important than this petty squabble.”

“You stroked yourself off?”

Heechul laughed. “No. I had to get dressed. One must be properly clothed for a fight.” He motioned to his body and Jaejoong noted that he also had short throwing knives on a belt at his waist. “Such a quick battle. I didn’t even get to use my favorite knife. What a waste.”

“I will assume you are more lethal with a knife than that staff.”

Heechul smiled. “Maybe.” He looked at his nails and made a face. “Ugh. I need another bath.”

Jaejoong groaned. He moved next to him, gripped the staff just above Heechul’s hands, and pressed a kiss to his bloody lips. “You do look disgusting.”

Jaejoong expected the blow, but not to his stomach, with a knee, and he fell back onto his ass.

Heechul laughed. “How dare you, my Raven!”

Jaejoong glared goodnaturedly and used his own sword to stand up. “I did deserve that.”

Heechul stuck his tongue out at him.

“Apex!” Kyuhyun shouted. He ran up to them, knives at his belt clinking.

Jaejoong turned to him with a smile. “A good fight, Kyu!”

They lifted their arms, clinking their holsters together.

“Prince Heechul!”

Heechul smirked at Kyuhyun. “Hi Kyu-ah. It is a shame I did not see your body in action again. I’m sure you fought well.”

Jaejoong glared at him. “Is there a Raven Warrior you have not bedded yet?”

Heechul’s smirk grew wider. “Just you, I think.”

Kyuhyun laughed.

“Apex,” another warrior said, “the King wants you right away.”

Jaejoong nodded. “Would you like to come with me, Prince Heechul?”

Heechul chuckled. “You do not trust me alone with your warriors, do you?”

Jaejoong returned the smirk and pulled him close for another deep kiss. “They know better. They know you belong to me.”

“Do I?”

“If you wish to.”

Heechul left his staff in the ground and wrapped his arms around Jaejoong’s neck. “I guess we will see.”

Jaejoong smiled over at Kyuhyun. “Gather up the prisoners and the wounded. I will go give the king our report. Where did they attack from?”

“The water, actually.”

“What?”

Kyuhyun nodded. “They slipped down the river in wooden boats that looked like logs. And they attacked where they came ashore.”

“It was a strong offensive.”

“Nothing we cannot handle.”

“It would have been worse had their boats landed near each other,” Heechul said. “They were divided as soon as they attacked and easy pickings.”

Kyuhyun nodded. “Exactly. Thanks for coming to help. The King said I wasn’t to bother you, but I know how important it is for your men to see you fighting with them.”

Jaejoong nodded. “I hate missing fights.”

“And with Heechul here I am going to assume I did not interrupt anything.”

Heechul snorted and shoved Jaejoong away from him. “Your arrogant Apex had his hand on my cock and practically flew out of the tub when you called.”

“It was important,” Jaejoong said as Kyuhyun laughed.

Heechul yanked his staff from the ground and spun it over his head, just to show off, Jaejoong knew. It was an amazing weapon wielded by an amazing warrior.

“And to think I used to think you were just a pretty face,” Jaejoong said.

Heechul swung the staff at his head, and Kyuhyun’s sword was there to block it.

Jaejoong laughed and moved around the two weapons. He hooked his arm around Heechul’s neck. “Come on, my Swan. We need to report back to the king so we can get back into the tub.”

Heechul settled the staff on his shoulder and the two of them sauntered away from Kyuhyun.


	4. The Unexpected Complications

Jaejoong woke up from a deep sleep, the first in a long time. His body ached from the fight the day before, but nothing was broken. He was not injured. They lost only three of their men, and captured many Hawks. The King and Changmin still debated what to do to them. Not him, because he had been ordered to bed and to stay there. It had been so easy to fall asleep with Heechul in his arms.

Light filtered through the hazy fabric that hung at the opening of his balcony.

The body in his bed moved, and Jaejoong turned his head just in time to see Heechul’s sleepy pout.

“You are not allowed to get up yet,” he said, voice deep with sleep. He shifted closer, throwing a leg over Jaejoong’s thighs and an arm over his chest. He wore only his thin, white sleep shirt that slipped off a shoulder. A strong shoulder that swung a staff around like it was a twig.

By the trees, his Swan was sexy.

“I said you were not allowed to get up yet,” Heechul growled and pressed his leg against Jaejoong’s growing erection.

Jaejoong chuckled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “It is your fault that you are so incredibly sexy.”

Heechul huffed and even without seeing, Jaejoong knew that he had rolled his eyes.

Magic swirled at the entrance of his room, and Jaejoong shifted to sit up, but Heechul growled, knee against his groin, and Jaejoong chuckled just as Taemin walked through the door.

“Apex,” Taemin said and bowed, slightly. He carried a tray with him that had coffee and a bowl of fruit upon it.

“Hey, Taeminnie,” Jaejoong said. “How is Kai’s leg?”

“Almost healed,” he said with a grin. “Kyuhyun’s magic is still working on it.”

“Good.”

“I am going to shove my staff up your--”

Jaejoong covered Heechul’s mouth with his hand. “Thank you for breakfast, Taeminnie. Will you run and tell Changmin I will be there to check on Yunho before lunch?”

“Yes, Apex.” Taemin sat the tray down and hurried back the way he came.

Jaejoong removed his hand and smiled at the murderous look in Heechul’s eyes. “I am sorry. Was that too domineering for you? Or not enough?”

Heechul’s face wavered between furious and contemplative, and Jaejoong laughed. “You like ordering me around, beautiful, but how do you feel about being the one ordered?”

Jaejoong crawled over him, one hand curled under his neck and into his hair. He hovered over Heechul, tightened his grip and tilted Heechul’s head up. “Yes or no, my Swan?” He pressed a kiss to Heechul’s open mouth.

Heechul swallowed, adam’s apple bobbing. He nodded.

“Use words,” Jaejoong said with a tug on his hair.

“Yes. Yes.”

Jaejoong smiled and kissed his forehead. “Good boy.”

Heechul whimpered.

Jaejoong rolled to the side and out of bed. He stopped at the edge of the bed and stretched. The thin pants he had almost gotten used to wearing were hanging lower on his body, almost slipping off his hips. He moved to the tray and picked up a cup of coffee, pondering this new development. He had no idea that his proud, bossy Swan liked to be dominated in bed.

When he was sure he could keep his face under control, he turned back to the bed. Heechul was watching him, smirking.

Jaejoong lifted an eyebrow. “Did you want to go back to sleep?”

Heechul shrugged. “There are better things to do in a bed besides sleeping.”

“Like cuddling.”

Heechul rolled his eyes. “Yes, like cuddling.” He sneered at Jaejoong and flung the blankets off his body. Before their fight, it had been a body that looked lithe and weak, strong only because he was expected to be. Now it was well-built, firm and toned. Gorgeous. The shirt he wore barely covered his ass, leaving the back of his thighs for Jaejoong to ogle. His beautiful, elegant, regal Swan walked into the bathing room.

Jaejoong smiled and picked up the tray. He followed Heechul, catching just a glimpse of bare body before it was lowered into the water. Jaejoong waited until he settled, then sat on the edge, lifting his pant legs before putting his feet in the water.

“Your coffee, your highness,” Jaejoong said and held out the cup.

Heechul opened one eyes and snorted. He took the coffee and sipped at the steaming liquid before settling the cup on the edge. He sank back into the water.

“Fruit?” Jaejoong asked, holding up a quileebee berry.

Heechul opened his mouth.

Jaejoong chuckled and placed a berry against his lips. Heechul took it and then spluttered when Jaejoong leaned over and kissed him.

“Another?”

With a small smile, Heechul nodded and licked his lips. Mouth open for another berry. No more words were said as they finished the fruit and their coffee. Jaejoong stood up to remove his pants and then sank into the pool, right in front of Heechul. His slim long legs wrapped around Jaejoong’s waist and pulled him close. Their lips touched and then joined. Heechul’s hands slid down his side and Jaejoong pulled him away from the wall by the shoulders. They floated in the middle of the tub, Jaejoong standing, Heechul wrapped around him. Kissing. That was the most important part.

“I do believe I owe you a few orgasms,” Jaejoong said.

Heechul nodded and tilted his head back.

Jaejoong kissed his chin and down his neck. “Here? Or back in bed?”

“B-bed.”

Jaejoong laughed. He pressed one more kiss to Heechul’s lips. “Go. Dry off, stay naked.”

“Bossy, bossy,” Heechul muttered and stood up, the water level barely hitting his stomach. He ran his hand over Jaejoong’s wet shoulders on his way by, and Jaejoong watched him, lust churning through him. He watched the water drops trail down Heechul’s bare skin.

Heechul grabbed a towel, threw one more smile over his shoulder and left the bathing room. Jaejoong waited until he could breathe again before climbing out of the tub himself. He threw on a robe and then grabbed a pot of lotion and one of oil from the shelf.

He entered his room and stopped in his tracks. Heechul was splayed out, one knee bent, arms above his head. His hair was pulled up, probably still wet. Jaejoong figured he would get to pull on it from behind eventually. His skin glowed in the blue light of the torches.

Jaejoong licked his lips. “Beautiful.”

Heechul smirked. “Completely.”

Jaejoong took a step to the bed, and the warnings at his room blared white hot in his head. He winced, hand to his head, just as Taemin stumbled into the room.

“Yunho, Yunho.”

The flare went red and he felt panic through more than just his magic.

“What is--”

“The baby,” Jaejoong said, and spun around, running out of the room and to the balcony in only a robe. He took the short way up to Changmin’s rooms, almost flying up the ladders and the stone walkways along the cliff’s edge.

The panic grew and Jaejoong had to push past it, keep climbing to keep from falling to his death. He landed light and quick on Changmin’s balcony and rushed into the room.

Kyuhyun had his magic spiraling around Yunho’s body.

“Status,” Jaejoong snapped.

“He isn’t breathing. Neither is the baby. Changmin said that Yunho jerked and went still.”

Jaejoong cursed. “Go get the doctor.”

“He’s already on his way.”

Changmin was screaming Yunho’s name, over and over.

Jaejoong told him to shut up. He did not.

“Get him out of here,” Jaejoong said and plunged his magic into Yunho’s too-still body. He was not breathing. His heart barely beat. The baby was just as unresponsive.

“No, no, no. I won’t leave him. You can’t--”

Jaejoong spun around and slapped Changmin across the face. “Shut up. If you stay, you have to help.”

Changmin blinked at him. “Help.”

“Yes, help.” Jaejoong knew that Changmin could do nothing to help but shut up, but he needed to feel useful. “Go breath for him. Cover his mouth and nose with your mouth and breathe for him. Slow exhale, eight counts.”

Changmin shook himself, face hardening, and he moved to his lover’s head.

Jaejoong rolled his eyes at Kyuhyun and went back to the baby with his magic. “We have to get it out of there. It isn’t breathing. Why isn’t it--” And then he noticed.

Babies needed a place for the baby to grow, like a uterus, but males did not have one. Male pregnancies were always risky even if they were possible because of that. Most males’ bodies helped grow a pouch for the baby, and Yunho’s had, but it had taken a long time, with the pouch just around the baby. It was part of the reason why Yunho was in so much pain, but now the pouch had expanded, exploded almost, and filled with fluid. Like it suddenly realized it needed to grow and make up for lost time in less than a day. It was pressing against Yunho’s organs, ripped and leaking fluid all over his body. And the baby, the baby was drowning.

“Fuck!” And here he was, naked, without a weapon on him.

But Kyuhyun was armed.

“Knife, give me a knife,” Jaejoong demanded with his hand out.

Confused, Kyuhyun did as ordered, slapping the hilt in Jaejoong’s palm. Jaejoong flipped the blade around and pressed the tip to Yunho’s belly, right above his belly button.

“Jaejoong!”

“Changmin, I swear to Yunho’s god that if I don’t do this you are going to lose both of them.”

Changmin kept his mouth shut, kept breathing for him. The knife cut into his stomach, blood gushed over his hands, but it was mixed with a yellow-milky fluid. He concentrated, careful to work with his magic because he was not a doctor. He let his magic lead him to where he needed to go.

“Jaejoong,” Kyuhyun said, voice calm. “The doctor is here.”

Jaejoong nodded and then pulled the knife away. He was too hot, too overwhelmed. He pulled the robe off for a little relief.

“It is bad,” the doctor said.

Jaejoong swallowed a lump in his throat and told the doctor what he had discovered. The doctor nodded.

“Stabilize him,” the doctor said. “The baby may already be lost.”

Jaejoong ignored Changmin’s wail and had his magic enveloping Yunho, trying to pull the fluid out of Yunho’s body.

“Tell us what to do,” Taemin said at his elbow.

Jaejoong glanced around the room. “Taemin, take over for Changmin, he’s freaking out too much to be effective. Kai, are you a magician?”

Kai nodded.

“Good. Help the doctor with whatever he needs. Kyuhyun, go get Seohyun and Key and Jonghyun. We need more help.”

Kyuhyun nodded and ran off.

“What do you want me to do?” Heechul asked, suddenly behind him, hands on his bare shoulders. It was way more comforting and supportive than Jaejoong had expected.

“Stay,” he said and then concentrated back on his task.

The baby was alive, but he did not want to announce that, not give hope if it ended up being futile. The doctor cut deeper. Hours, lifetimes, Jaejoong lost track of time. He was only aware of the answering power of Seohyun’s magic twisting with his, and he took a much needed breath, revitalized from the help. They kept the fluid from Yunho’s organs, kept his lungs free, kept his heart working.

“There you go, there you go,” the doctor muttered.

“Give him to me,” Heechul said. His hands left Jaejoong’s shoulder, and he held out Jaejoong’s green robe. A mess of red blood and yellow goop was placed on it, and it took a moment for Jaejoong to realize that it was the baby. The baby who was too blue, too still, not breathing.

Heechul placed his mouth over the baby’s face and sucked, spitting fluid out a moment later, he did it again, and then again, Jonghyun placed a hand on the infant and twisted magic around its chest. A sudden wail echoed around the room. A cry. A baby’s cry, and Jaejoong met Heechul’s eyes and smiled. Everyone in the room took a breath of relief.

Except Yunho, who still wasn't breathing on his own.

Heechul returned the smile. “I got this,” he said, “keep him alive.”

Jaejoong turned back to Yunho. The doctor was wrist-deep in his stomach, pulling the sack and goopy fluid from his body. Key and Seohyun helped with magic. Taemin and Kai traded places, breathing for Yunho, and Kyuhyun had Changmin wrapped in a physical and magical hug, keeping him still, keeping him away. His eyes never left his husband’s face.

Jaejoong kept his heart beating, kept sending white mental proddings to his brain. He had no idea how long it was before the heart started beating on its own. Weak, but pumping. Jaejoong pulled away from it, but went through Yunho’s body, unclogging pathways, pulling errant fluid to the surface. Just a few minutes after his heart beat on its own again, Yunho’s body stiffened and convulsed, lungs pulling in air and then releasing it.

Changmin whimpered.

Kai and Taemin stayed at his face, keeping his airway clear.

And then Yunho screamed, and half of the doctor’s work was ripped open and Seohyun cursed and pressed bloody hands to his chest, freezing his body.

“Put him under,” Jaejoong snapped.

Key quickly placed his fingers to Yunho’s head and whispered a spell that knocked him unconscious. But his heart kept beating and his chest kept moving, lungs breathing.

“Let go,” a voice said.

Jaejoong told it to fuck off.

He recognized Heechul’s amused huff. “You are exhausted, my Raven. Let my guards take over. They are all magicians.”

Jaejoong ran his magic around Yunho’s body one more time. It was slow going. He was exhausted. Finally, he pulled it all back and staggered. He did not fall. A firm arm around his waist kept him up and pulled him toward Changmin’s bed.

“Rest,” Heechul said.

“The baby?” Jaejoong muttered and toppled onto something soft.

Heechul chuckled again. “Just fine. Rest, Apex. Rest.”

Jaejoong tried, but his body was on high alert, his magic still thrumming. Heechul stayed next to him, sitting up, and Jaejoong curled around his waist, face pressed against his hip. A light fabric settled over Jaejoong’s body.

“Look,” Heechul said and touched his shoulder.

Jaejoong pushed himself up on an elbow to look at the bundle in Heechul’s arms. The baby was pink, eyes shut, lips and nose where they should be. As he watched, the baby yawned.

“Changho.”

Heechul smiled. “Yes. He’s just fine. Yunho will be fine. You need to sleep.”

Jaejoong huffed but settled back down. Kyuhyun’s blue magic spread over his body, and he let it relax him. Just a few minutes. To recharge. That’s all he needed.

**^/\\-v-/\^**

Jaejoong woke up still sore and exhausted. He had no idea how long he had slept. He tried to sit up and his body protested. With a moan, he managed to at least roll on his back.

“Ah, our Apex is awake.”

Jaejoong cracked open an eye. Heechul leaned over him.

“How are you feeling?”

Jaejoong cleared his throat. “Half and half.” He was in his own rooms, in his own bed. And clean. He vaguely remembered having blood and baby goop all over his body. Naked body because he’d run up to Changmin’s without clothes on.

Heechul chuckled.

“Yunho?”

“Alive,” Heechul said. “Awake. Sore.”

“Baby?”

“Perfectly healthy. Can you sit up?”

Jaejoong thought about it and pushed his elbows to the bed. He managed to prop himself up and then Heechul’s arm was under him, steadying him, helping him to sit and lean against the headboard.

“Why do I hurt so much?”

Heechul chuckled. “Because you almost killed yourself trying to save Yunho, you ungrateful Raven. You’ve been unconscious for two days.”

Jaejoong moaned.

“Here, drink.” Heechul held up a cup of cool water. “Doctor’s orders are that you are not allowed out of bed and I am not allowed to take advantage of that.”

Jaejoong swallowed the water and then gulped it. It felt so good on his throat.

“Oh, Taeminnie,” Heechul sang, and Jaejoong winced against how loud it was.

Taemin entered the room with Kai right behind him.

“Apex!” Taemin shouted, and Jaejoong winced again.

“Be quiet,” Heechul demanded.

“Sorry, Apex.”

“Go run and tell Changmin that Jaejoong is awake. He wanted to be told right away.”

“Yes, sir.”

Jaejoong waited until the two younger males left, and then he groaned. “Changmin is going to be weepy and grateful and he is not going to let me go.”

Heechul nodded. “Probably. Before he gets here,” Heechul pulled Jaejoong’s head around and kissed him. Jaejoong whimpered and kissed him back, but tried to move and ended up toppling them both to the bed.

Heechul laughed and wrapped his arms around Jaejoong’s back. “Sexy Apex, naked and over me. Just what I wanted.”

Jaejoong huffed into his neck. “Too weak.”

“And I expect perfection.” Heechul kissed his forehead and then helped move him to his back again.

Changmin entered the room, much slower than Jaejoong expected, and then he saw that he carried a bundle of blankets.

Changmin smiled at him. “Hi.”

Jaejoong sat up (again with Heechul’s help). Changmin crawled onto the bed on his knees and moved the blanket covering his baby’s face. Jaejoong smiled and did not protest when Changmin passed the bundle to him.

“Changho,” Jaejoong muttered and stared at the soft face that was healthy and pink and he sighed and relaxed. The baby was small compared to some, but not dangerously so. Jaejoong had been about to suggest an early birth in a couple of weeks anyway. The baby yawned and opened deep green eyes.

“He is perfect,” Jaejoong whispered.

“Thanks to you,” Changmin replied.

Jaejoong shook his head. “We all helped.”

“How is Yunho?” Heechul asked and traced a finger over the baby’s soft hairline.

Changmin swallowed. “Okay. In pain. His body is still fighting the magic. He thinks he’s still pregnant. Or his body does. At least physically. The doctor and magicians are monitoring him hourly. He would like to see you when you are feeling better.”

“I would go now, but I doubt I will be let out of bed.”

“You’re lucky if I don’t strap you down and use your body in whatever way I want,” Heechul said with a growl. “This is twice you have been interrupted giving me orgasms.”

Changmin chuckled. “Both have been good reasons.”

Heechul nodded and then he frowned.

“What?” Jaejoong asked.

“I have been thinking,” he said. He took a deep breath, and Jaejoong had a feeling that he would not like what he was about to hear. It was another moment before he said, “We should get married. Now. Within the week.”

Jaejoong choked and even Changmin looked at him in surprise.

Heechul smirked. “If Yunho had almost died on the same night the Hawks attacked, we would have lost one or the other. Yunho would have died without the magicians. The Hawks would have won without the magicians. If we are married, the Swans will send warriors and magicians.”

“How do you know that?”

Heechul grinned. “Because I am in charge of them.”

Silence. Jaejoong thought back to the battle and how well Heechul fought and how well he picked up the Hawks’ strategy even before Jaejoong had.

“I am an arrogant Swan prince,” Heechul said. “The one least likely to be thought of to run the ranks of warriors and magicians. They are my warriors. We do that on purpose so you never know that you are surrounded by warriors masquerading as unrepentant nobles.”

“You devious little Swan,” Jaejoong said.

Heechul grinned at him. “Such flattery, my Raven. Anyway. My father has been refusing to send aid because there is no reason to. If we are married, it becomes necessary for there to be Swans in the Raven stronghold, protecting the weakest--” He rolled his eyes as he said this. “--of the royal family.”

Jaejoong fought to keep his temper. He was still holding a baby. “So you have orchestrated this entire thing?”

Heechul laughed. “Of course.”

“I’m confused,” Changmin said.

“It did not go exactly as planned because I am telling you about the plan before we are married, but the Hawks attacked and I wanted to fight.”

“Someone explain.”

Jaejoong looked at Changmin. “The Swan magicians suggested a marriage to their only single noble in order to get Heechul into our stronghold and then magicians and warriors to what? Take over?”

Heechul nodded. “Yes. My father has ideas of his own to weaken the Ravens, but this will at least make him listen to me that it cannot be done.”

“Why tell us now?”

Heechul kept eye contact with Jaejoong. “Because you have a baby in your arms and both of you are still too weak and I could easily overpower both of you if I wanted or needed to.”

“And?” Jaejoong prompted, trying to keep his anger in check. Heechul was right. He was too weak for a fight, and Changmin’s only concern would be his baby.

Heechul grinned. “And I want to marry you. I did not at first, but as you told me before, you are much less arrogant than I thought.”

“You did not want to marry me when you arrived?”

Heechul rolled his eyes. “Of course not. You are the most arrogant, self-centered, Bird of Death in our entire world.”

Jaejoong growled.

“Calm down,” Changmin said and took a deep breath. “So now, this was a cunning maneuver by the Swans. But why spoil it? Jaejoong probably still would have married you and you still could have gotten away with it.”

Heechul smiled. “Because it was not my plan. It was my father’s plan. My plan included honoring our alliance and sending you my magicians and warriors to help. I was outvoted. It is still early. It has not even been two weeks. You can send me home. You can throw me from a cliff and call it an accident. You can do whatever you think is best for the Ravens.”

Jaejoong met Changmin’s eyes, and this time, Changmin knew exactly what he was thinking.

“Then I guess you two should get married.”

Or not.


	5. The Reluctant Trust

Silence settled in a thick haze around Jaejoong’s brain. Was Changmin crazy?

“What?” Jaejoong demanded.

Changmin smiled and held out his arms for his baby. Jaejoong handed Changho over and could not protest when Changmin stood up to leave.

“You should get married. I will go tell my mother, and preparations will start. I’ll let you know the date.”

“Fuck you!” Jaejoong said but had no energy to go after his best friend.

Changmin laughed at him.

Jaejoong glared at Heechul. He felt betrayed, defensive ... and heartbroken. “Get out.”

“You want me to saunter around your stronghold unsupervised?”

“Fuck you. Leave me alone.” Jaejoong fell to his side, facing away from Heechul.

“Sleep on it. Think about it. It still makes sense for us to marry.”

“I cannot trust you anymore.”

“And you trusted me before? That is stupid. You don’t even know me.”

Jaejoong whipped around, wincing at his sore muscles. “Stupid! It was stupid. This entire situation is stupid. I am not going to marry you. Not after this, not after ...”

Heechul shrugged. “I know you do not want to, but it sounds like it is going to happen anyway.”

Jaejoong glared at him but said nothing. He turned back to his side and willed his body to sleep.

**^/\\-v-/\^**

Jaejoong did not kick Heechul out of his rooms.

To keep up appearances, Changmin said.

Jaejoong wondered if he could get away with throwing Changmin off a cliff. A really high cliff. And hope he hit every branch on the way down. Or Heechul.

Jaejoong was angry that he had been played, and played so very well. He had no idea of Heechul’s real identity. Their sources, the Swans themselves, said that a man named Junmyeon was their equivalent of an Apex, both a magician and a Warrior. At every function, every dinner, every festival, Heechul had played the arrogant, youngest son of the Cob of Swans, carousing, fucking, drinking. Completely irresponsible. Completely irresistible.

Jaejoong seethed. He slept in his office, and he only left to check on Yunho and Changho. Both were doing fine despite the complications of almost dying. It made Jaejoong swell with pride because his magicians were amazing. He trained them to be.

And he needed to concede that he did train a select few for espionage. There were a few currently living as Owls and Falcons, giving them intelligence on those clans and the Hawks. He did not think he needed to do the same with the Swans.

He refused to be seen with Heechul. Appearances be damned. And he ate meals in his office. He lived out of his office while cursing the beautiful Swan.

And Changmin. He needed to be shoved off a cliff. He doubted he could make it look like an accident, and it was not fair to his little baby boy.

The red coin at his hip flared light up at him. With a sigh, he stood up to answer the call. He went one of the long ways from his office so he would not have to actually go through his rooms. A few of the Ravens that saw him in the hallways moved out of his way, and Jaejoong knew he had to figure this out because he did not want his people to be afraid of him. He was angry, deservedly so, but he was the only one. Most of the Royal Family danced over the moon because of the new baby and Jaejoong’s impending marriage but only because Changmin had told no one of Heechul’s identity, and Jaejoong had been ordered to keep his mouth shut. He felt insecure and caged in. Who knew how many others in stronghold were sneaky spies?

But the Ravens did not need him to take out his anger on them.

Jaejoong barely acknowledge Kyuhyun at Changmin’s rooms.

Kyuhyun was smart not to do more than greet him and bow properly. If even Kyuhyun was cautious around him, then Jaejoong’s bad mood was getting out of hand.

Inside the rooms, Jaejoong stopped and stared. He should have suspected that Heechul would be here. He and Yunho were getting along very well, especially now that Jaejoong ignored the Swan.

Heechul glanced up at him and smiled. His hair was left long, but part of it pulled from his face. He wore black pants and bright red billowy top. There was a knife hilt above his short boots, and another knife at the metal clasp in his hip. Silver jewelry adorned his wrists and neck. And his hair. He wondered how many of the pins holding up his hair were actually weapons.

Jaejoong had not seen Heechul for more than an entire day. He would not say that he had forgotten how beautiful the other man was, but it was a bit of a shock to his system.

Heechul stood fluidy, a green bundle of cloth in his arms. “Good morning, Apex,” he said, though his tone of voice was mocking, not respectful.

Jaejoong crossed his arms and glared.

“I am here too, you know,” Yunho said from the bed.

Jaejoong glanced behind Heechul and felt himself flush. He had not even noticed. He moved into the room, around Heechul without acknowledging him and climbed onto the bed.

“How are you feeling?”

Yunho shook his head. “Pain.”

“Still?”

He nodded and winced. Jaejoong put his hands just above the thick bandages on Yunho’s middle and sank his magic into his body. There were lingering patches of fluid that Yunho’s body had to eventually absorb. That usually happened with male pregnancies. The stitches from the doctor were not infected, and there were no major complications. Unfortunately, Yunho was just going to have to wait it out. Jaejoong healed a few of the outer wounds. The inner ones were too complicated. He sank pain relieving spells into his body, smiling when Yunho sighed in relief.

“He is also not producing milk,” Heechul said from next to them.

Jaejoong scowled and shook his head, fighting to be civil. “Men don’t always, I am not surprised that Yunho is not with the other problems he had with having this child.”

Yunho touched Jaejoong’s hand. “I--I’m not going to be able to have another one, am I? The doctor said--”

Jaejoong smiled and took his hand and squeezed it. “I don’t know. I don’t want to tell you either way. This first one was hard and you almost died. Partly because you lived so long in your realm so your body was not expecting this. So if you live long enough in this realm will it be different? I don’t know.”

Yunho frowned. “What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Are you going to have a child?”

“Not any time soon,” Jaejoong said with more animosity than he meant.

Heechul snorted, and Jaejoong bit his lip against cursing him out.

Yunho smiled. “I am not sure I understand why you are so angry.”

Jaejoong rolled his eyes.

“Well, it is not like Heechul attacked you in your sleep. He told you who he was when he did not have to, and last I checked, we are still allies.”

“Barely,” Jaejoong bit out.

Yunho laughed. “Come on. Before you were angry because you had to be married to a snotty, noble who did nothing but take advantage of his status. And now, you know that Heechul is a warrior and a commander, just like you. Much better suited to your status. It isn’t a big deal.”

“Does anyone care that he was planted here to eventually weaken the Ravens?”

“I wasn’t,” Heechul said and smirked at Jaejoong’s glare. “Okay, fine. So I was, but I told you, that was my father’s plan. I am not my father.”

“There is no way anyone is going to trust you.”

“You mean there is no way you are going to trust me. Changmin trusts me.”

“Changmin is stupid to continue to trust you.”

Heechul rolled his eyes again, and then held out the bundle of green cloth. Jaejoong had no option but to take the baby. “You are an arrogant snake,” Heechul said.

Jaejoong glared but said nothing. He watched Heechul walk around the pillar and out of sight.

Yunho chuckled. “Jaejoong, come on. If you really thought he was a threat, you would have told the Raven King about him. But you haven’t. Why haven’t you? Because Changmin told you not to? When have you ever listened to Changmin when it regarded something so important?”

Jaejoong scowled but said nothing because by the trees, Yunho was right. He spent his entire life arguing with Changmin and going against his orders when they did not make sense.

“So why haven’t you? Why are you allowing this marriage to be planned when you don’t want it and you don’t trust Heechul at all?”

Jaejoong stared down at the baby, little Changho who, despite being forcefully removed from his father’s body, was healthy and strong. He was tiny, almost too small, but breathing and eating and sleeping. His round head was covered in a patch of brown hair. His skin was pink and wrinkly. He yawned as Jaejoong watched and then opened his eyes, shifting in the wrap. Jaejoong loosened it and allowed his little hands freedom. Tiny fists balled up and waved in the air, and Jaejoong smiled over at Yunho.

“He is beautiful.”

Yunho smiled back and nodded. “I know, but thank you.”

Jaejoong chuckled. “Who is feeding him?”

“Seohyun is mostly, since she is the one with the youngest baby, though there are a few other women who do not mind helping out. Changho is a prince after all. They are loyal to his title.”

“And to yours,” Jaejoong assured him.

“Maybe. Sometimes I still feel like people treat me as an outsider, or worse, as an Eagle slave.”

“You are not!”

“I know that. And Heechul is not a bad person. You know that. You need to talk to him about this before your marriage, because it is going to happen, and it is going to happen soon. You cannot be this upset and angry without people questioning why.”

“They should question why. He tricked us!”

“Not really,” Yunho replied. “Tricking us would have been to continue to act like a weak noble, and have him and his guard assassinate the royal family after the wedding.”

“You do not think he is going to do that anyway?”

“Of course not. First of all, he likes you. He actually wants to be married to you and not just because the marriage prospects in his own clan are so slim. He likes being out of the shadow of his older brothers. And he likes being here. He doesn’t want to hide who he is. And you deserve a better match than just some snotty little noble. You deserve someone as strong, handsome, and arrogant as you, but sorry, Changmin is mine, so Heechul will have to do.”

Jaejoong did not reply and watched the baby blink open his eyes and yawn.

“I think you’re mad because you did not catch him and you did not suspect it. Think of his tactics, his brain, his ideas, on your side. He’ll make a great asset to your warriors.”

Jaejoong snorted. “Maybe.”

“You gave me some great advice right after I met Changmin, do you remember?”

“All my advice is great.”

Yunho chuckled. “It is, and now it’s your turn to listen. You told me, after you had broken into my apartment more than one time, that I needed to talk to him. And I did, and I talked to him a lot, probably more than was necessary. But you should do the same with Heechul. You may find that his past, much like Changmin’s past, has been fulfilling a single role, a single purpose, that he now has to change. So talk to him.”

Jaejoong huffed.

“Let’s talk about something else,” Yunho said. “Everyone has already said everything they can about Heechul. It will be up to you to decide what to do.”

**^/\\-v-/\^**

Jaejoong leaned against the railing outside of his office. Clouds obscured the sky, and the air smelled heavy, like rain was coming. With the wind blowing through the trees, Jaejoong figured they would wake up to a storm.

The sound of metal cutting through the air had Jaejoong snapping alert and flinging himself away from the balcony, back to the tree. A gleaming knife thunked into the wooden railing right where his arm had been.

Soft laughter curled with the wind.

Jaejoong took a deep breath and mentally cursed Heechul off the cliffs.

“And here I thought you were observant.”

Jaejoong threw a knife back at him.

Heechul dodged, ducking and lifting an arm, complete with another knife. The metal twanged together, and Jaejoong’s knife hit the platform at Heechul’s feet.

The Swan laughed. “Pretty quick, Apex. That almost got me.”

“Liar.”

“Only a little.”

“Devious, pretentious, boastful.”

Heechul smirked. “You forgot beautiful.” He bent over, and Jaejoong’s mouth went dry. Heechul was only wearing a loose black shirt. One of Jaejoong’s. Bare legs, bare thighs, bare ass, skin just a dim flash of pale in the low light of the stronghold’s torches. He pulled Jaejoong’s knife from the wood and walked up to Jaejoong.

Heechul tapped the blade against Jaejoong’s shoulder. “You did not know I was coming, did you?”

Jaejoong did not respond. He did not want Heechul to know that he had not sensed him break through his magic wards.

“Kai can do that,” Heechul continued, “and he can show you how. Magic is only as good as you can manipulate it, right? Kai can practically see magic. And he can set a spell that makes is possible to slip right through magic.”

Which was pretty cool, but Jaejoong was not about to let Heechul know he thought so.

But as always, Heechul seemed to know exactly what he was thinking and he smirked. He draped his arms around Jaejoong’s shoulders, knife still gripped in his hand. “You know you are entirely too calm right now with someone that you think is going to kill you draped over your body.”

Jaejoong lifted a hand and unsheathed a knife at his wrist in the same movement. It pressed to Heechul’s ribs and the thin black shirt ripped.

Heechul laughed. “What do I need to do to prove that I am not going to betray you?”

“I am not sure that you can.”

“A good warrior is always cautious around his enemies and suspicious of his allies. You are a very good warrior, Apex. I want to be married to you. I want be next to you and support you. And by my wings, do I want to have sex with you.”

Jaejoong shook his head in disbelief. “I’m not sure I want any of those things anymore.”

“If you did not,” Heechul countered, “You would have told your father and you would have had me kicked out of your clan and sent home. The truth is, we are getting married in two weeks unless you say something to stop it.”

Jaejoong hated it when other people were right.

“Even if you wait until the moment before we are joined, will you do me a favor?”

“Orgasms?”

Heechul laughed. “I will not say no to that, but I need you to talk to the Raven Queen. She wants me to be dressed in white.”

“What?”

“Yeah, so if you could talk to her about that--”

“I will.” Jaejoong finally put his knife away and twisted around to take the one out of Heechul’s hand. “Even if I do not really want to be married to you, you deserve to be married to me as my equal.”

“Your entire clan has forgotten that I outrank you.”

“My clan considers me to be an extension of the prince, so I will always outrank you.”

“Yunho and Changmin were married as equals.”

“I know. I will take care of it.”

“What about the orgasms you owe me? When are you going to take care of those?”

Jaejoong removed Heechul’s arms from his body and stepped away from him. “You will be lucky if I ever touch you again.”

Heechul pouted. “At least come up to bed. You are no good to any of your Ravens if you are exhausted and not sleeping well.”

“Are you going to be sleeping in my bed?”

Heechul smirked. “Am I?”

Jaejoong turned from him and headed for his rooms.

“Again, Apex. You are willingly showing your back to someone you do not trust.”

Jaejoong fought the urge to turn around. He fought the urge to hide in the shadows. Heechul walked next to him, close enough to touch. Jaejoong did not touch him. He glared at Kai and Taemin standing outside his door, and Taemin did not meet his eyes, but Kai smirked at him. A smirk just like Heechul’s. Jaejoong balled his hands into fists to keep from hitting him.

Only one torch burned blue inside his rooms. Jaejoong thought of turning the light back to normal fire just to be a brat, but he was more mature than that. He really was. Heechul’s presence followed him into the room. Jaejoong removed his weapons and stripped down to nothing. He ignored Heechul’s long-suffering sigh and climbed into his bed. When Heechul sat on the opposite side, Jaejoong did not protest.

But he stiffened when Heechul curled against his back, just as naked as Jaejoong. Jaejoong shut his eyes with a heavy breath.

“Good night, my Raven,” Heechul whispered and pressed a kiss to his bare shoulder. His arm stayed around Jaejoong’s stomach, not reaching or moving to touch anything else.

It was nice to sleep in a bed after a few days sleeping in his office chair or on the floor. Or not sleeping at all. Once again, Heechul was right. He was no good to anyone exhausted. If the Hawks attacked tonight or even tomorrow, he would not be at his best to fight.

And he was still on orders of limited duties, so he had not excuse not to be in tip top shape. Unless he was planning on admitting that he was throwing a temper tantrum.

Jaejoong woke up cool and rested. The dim light in his rooms had him questioning the time of day, and then he smelled rain and heard the patter of drops on his balcony. Taemin’s presence twisted through the doorway. Jaejoong shut his eyes to pretend he was still asleep. He doubted Taemin fell for it, but he settled the tray of coffee on a table and left without saying anything.

Lightning flashed, followed by a rumble of thunder.

“I love rainy days,” Heechul said, voice soft against Jaejoong’s ear. “The Lake comes alive on rainy days. It’s the best fishing day for us and our Swans.”

“Do you have a Swan?” Jaejoong asked. “Like I have Apollo, I mean?”

“Yes. Her name is Athena. She has a clutch due soon, and well, I was hoping for her to come here, but it is not fair to take her from her flock.”

Jaejoong propped up on an elbow. “You are not a prisoner here, you know? You can go back and visit any time you wish. Athena can fly and roost in any of our cliff ponds. We have a few, you know.”

Heechul smirked. “Oh, I know. They make perfect spots for seducing your Warriors.”

Jaejoong rolled his eyes.

“Let’s go to one now,” Heechul said and shifted closer. “Just you and me.”

“No thanks.”

“You arrogant-” He broke off and flung himself off the bed. He walked, gorgeous naked skin on display, and grabbed one of Jaejoong’s robes. “You make me insane.”

Jaejoong chuckled. He waited until Heechul went out on the balcony, and then he too got up and wrapped up in a robe. He pulled a thick blanket over his arm, and picked up both coffee cups. He slipped around the thin curtain on his balcony. Heechul was under a rock overhang, sitting on a bench. Jaejoong handed him a cup of the warm coffee, and then sat next to him. They shifted and moved until they were curled up together in the blanket.

Jaejoong watched the streams of rainfall while sipping on his coffee. The Stronghold was quiet, not too many people out and about. The platforms were sometimes slippery during rain, and it was dangerous to use rope ladders.

Heechul held out his hand suddenly, fingers up and spread.

Jaejoong looked at it, and then took it, interlacing their fingers.

Heechul squeezed, and a moment later, bright blue magic twisted up and around Jaejoong’s fingers. Heechul took a very deep breath, body shaking from the effort.

“I’m not a magician,” Heechul said, “but Kai taught me to do this at least.” The blue flared and tightened, and it felt like everything Heechul was. A connection to his heart, mind, and soul. With labored words, he said, “I do not plan on hurting any Raven. I do not plan on betraying you or your trust. I am honored that you would even consider me a suitable husband let alone agree to marry me. I know you are worried, but do not be. Everything I am, everything I do, belongs to the Raven Clan.”

It was difficult to lie through magic. Jaejoong could do it because he was a very strong magician. Heechul was not. Even as he sat there, he felt the strain that such a simple spell caused him. But it was the best, most honest, and trusted vow that Jaejoong could demand. Or request; he doubted he’d ever be able to demand anything of Heechul. And he liked that, that Heechul could not be ordered or controlled, by Jaejoong. Or by his father.

With barely a thought, Jaejoong released his own magic that spun silver around Heechul’s blue. Sometimes his magic felt sentient, like Jaejoong did not even really control it. It felt that way now, twisting faster around Heechul’s. Happy. Compatible. Complete. The two colors twisted and molded into a lighter shade of shiny blue. The magic dispersed, the mixed color separating, not into its two colors, but just half and half. It disappeared, sinking back into their hands, and Jaejoong finally looked up and met Heechul’s eyes.

“Okay,” Jaejoong said.

Heechul smirked and then laughed. He wrapped his arms around Jaejoong’s waist and buried deeper into the blankets and against his body. Jaejoong wrapped his arms around Heechul’s shoulders and whispered a warming spell that felt more than anxious to wrap around Heechul. They sat in silence and watched the rain.

**^/\\-v-/\^**

As promised, Jaejoong went and spoke with the Raven Queen. He made sure that both of them would be dressed as equals, but with only a bit of a twist. Instead of black sashes, belts and accessories, they would be silver, the color of magicians, twisted and intertwined with blue, the color of the Swan Clan.


	6. The Compatible Pleasure

The rain lasted three days, varying in degrees of intensity. Heechul loved being out in it, standing mostly naked on the balcony, head tilted back, hair wet and against his pale skin. They did not speak much. Jaejoong still was reluctant to talk to someone that had so thoroughly tricked him even if he admired the trickery. But he knew that was not fair to either of them. Changmin was right. Jaejoong did not want to be married to some snotty noble, and Heechul was devious and cunning. And so very beautiful. He was more than the superficial monarch that counted the number of Jaejoong’s Warriors he had bedded.

And part of him was definitely jealous of that. He had no way to change Changmin’s mind about marrying Heechul, especially when his reasons were only slightly selfish. He had to trust Heechul, and he knew that he could, after the magical confession. It was up to him. Heechul had already declared his loyalty.

During a particularly fierce gale of wind and rain, Jaejoong led Heechul back into his room (and to his bed) to stay warm and to touch and rub away the chill from Heechul’s skin.

“So,” Jaejoong started, “tell me about your family.”

“Diving for secrets, my Raven?”

Jaejoong shrugged. “Are you going to divulge any secrets?”

“Probably not. Heejun is the oldest, as you know. He is married to Sooyoung, and they have two children, both girls. Next is my sister--”

“Sister?”

Heechul smirked. “Her name is Sunghee. She is not married, a real embarrassment to the family. She also had a male child without being married. She will not say who the father is, and rumor is that it is an Owl and not a Swan. He has no claim on the title of Cob no matter what happens. Next is Kwanghee. He is married to Taeyeon, and they have a newborn son.”

Jaejoong whistled. “And Swans are like Ravens where the oldest male becomes the next king?”

Heechul nodded. “Heejun is furious that Sooyoung has not given birth to a male child. I worry about her, but at the same time--”

“It’s not your place,” Jaejoong growled.

“Yes.”

“Heejun is paranoid that someone is going to kill him, leaving Kwanghee as the next heir. I’m next, after Kwanghee. And after me, is Heejin, who you are aware of, and she is betrothed to Donghee.”

“Beyond the plot to marry you off to the Ravens, anything I should worry about?”

Heechul grinned and leaned close, almost like he was going for a kiss. Jaejoong did not move away. “I do have plans to make you beg.”

Jaejoong lifted an eyebrow. “I said worry about, not anticipate.”

Heechul laughed and shook his head. “We wanted Heejin to marry Changmin. No one besides Changmin ever thought he’d find Yunho.”

“Heejin is too young to be married.”

“We know. We thought we had time.”

Jaejoong shook his head. “And then what?”

“Same thing. Fill the Raven Stronghold with magicians and warriors. The best part is that my father does not know that you are aware of the plot, so it will be easy to hide. Or we can tell him, after the wedding, and release the wrath of the Ravens on him.”

Jaejoong pondered him for a moment. “Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why did you agree to this? Agree to come here and marry me and--”

“Life on Swan Lake is great for the Cob and Pen and their first Cygnet, but after that, it’s just politics and rising to the top. I do not like the way my father rules our clan. There are too many who go without food, so the Royal Flock can be fed. There are too many murdered as spies or for stupid reasons that are touted as treason. The only thing Father has ever done that I approved of is the alliance with the Ravens, but that, as I’m sure I do not need to tell you, is more for their benefit than yours. I was told about a week before I arrived here that I would be marrying you. I protested, and I was told that I would do whatever I could for the good of the Flock. After refusing again and again, it just suddenly hit me, that I could get out of the Flock that never did anything but remind me that I was only the third son and I would never do anything in my life as wonderful as my older brother. So I agreed to their plans, to have me marry you, open a way to get Swans into your clan.”

“But you are the leader of your fighters?”

“Yes, because I am the third son, and it does not matter if I am lost in battle. If I come here and stay, Kwanghee will take over the position. Many of the Swan warriors are loyal to me. Many of them are not. I live my life wondering who is going to betray me to my father. I am not quiet in my disagreement-”

“Imagine that,” Jaejoong muttered.

Heechul elbowed him in the stomach, and Jaejoong huffed and kissed his neck with a murmured apology.

“Being the head of the Warriors is not a position of worth in the Flock. Not like it is here. It’s more a position that takes all the blame, all the reasons why we are poor, why we lose fights. The Warriors of the Swans are the strongest they have ever been because of me, because I have thrown myself into the position. It keeps me away from my father and the rest of the Flock. They are strong, and because they are strong, my father thinks it is time to start wars. He does not realize that even the strongest of our Warriors is weak compared to someone like Kyuhyun or Taemin, and you. You are the strongest Warrior in our entire world. My father is stupid to think he can take over the Ravens.”

“So you didn’t agree with the plan?”

“I told you before that I did not. I told my father to honor the alliance and send you support without trying to circumvent your trust. Apparently, my loyalty was being questioned, so I had to agree in order to get out of there. And then of course, I met you and actually got to know you. Now I see the way the Ravens run their stronghold and there is a reason why you are the strongest clan. I’d much rather be a part of that than the bickering and lies and fear that surrounds the Flock on the inside.”

“Is your family coming to our wedding?”

“That depends.”

“On what?”

“On how you want to go forward. We continue like you never found out about the plan and my father thinks he has succeeded and we subvert him that way. Or we do not do that.”

“And we use the alliance to our advantage. What are the chances of your father terminating your relationship with the Swans? Just kicking you out?”

“He would not, because that would create more turmoil in the Swans, but if he does, then I still win.”

“Win?”

“I get to stay here and be married to you.”

“What about your guards? The ones that came with you?”

“They are more loyal to me than to my father. They will stay.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because right after we left for here, Kai told me that he was supposed to find a way to make Raven deaths look like accidents. Push them off cliffs with untraceable magic. Things like that. My father is devious in his machinations, but he is not smart about it. He assumes that everyone thinks the way that he thinks.”

Jaejoong snorted. He had a lot of practice dealing with a noble like that. Luckily, Changmin was not so focused on personal gain.

“Kai, Sehun, Chanyeol and Baekhyunnie are all pledged to me. They won’t betray us.”

Jaejoong believed him. “Then I guess there’s just one more thing to take care of before we are married.”

“What is that?”

Jaejoong smiled and moved closer to him. “Pretty sure I owe you some orgasms.” He touched Heechul’s cheek.

“Yes, you do,” he said and smiled, leaning into the touch.

“I will call off the wedding if we are not sexually compatible.”

Heechul smirked. “I would expect nothing less.”

Jaejoong kissed him, his first in what felt like forever. Heechul sighed, probably in exasperation at how soft the kiss was. Jaejoong pulled away just long enough to smile, and then kissed him again.

“It is a really good thing that we are only wearing robes,” Heechul said, pulling at the fabric off Jaejoong’s body. “Naked. Now.”

Jaejoong laughed and sat up. He shifted over, straddling Heechul’s hips. There was nothing between their bodies, nothing between their arousal, nothing between their touches. Heechul’s hands slid into the open robe and up his chest, fingers tracing tattooed skin.

“If your clan interrupts us again, I am going to start tossing Ravens off cliffs.”

Jaejoong chuckled. “I will help you.”

Heechul pushed at the robe, fingers curling over Jaejoong’s shoulders, hips rising from the bed. He moaned softly as his erection brushed against Jaejoong’s skin. “Yes, help me.”

With a smirk, Jaejoong pulled the robe off and tossed it to the other side of the bed. Heechul struggled with his, laying on his back as he was and Jaejoong kept touching skin instead of helping, but eventually, both of them were naked, skin shivering in the cool air that blew in from the balcony.

“You are beautiful,” Jaejoong said, hands running up and down Heechul’s chest.

Heechul nodded. “You say that so often.”

“I will never stop saying it and never stop believing it.”

Heechul rolled his eyes. “You say that like I am going to get ugly and you’ll just be delusional.”

“Impossible. Now, do you want to keep talking, or should I use magic to shut you up?”

Heechul glared at him.

With a laugh, Jaejoong put his hands on either side of Heechul’s head, leaned down, and went back to kissing him. Heechul’s hands never stopped moving, over Jaejoong’s back, down to his ass, along the tense muscles in his arms. He repeatedly tried to yank Jaejoong down on top of him, whimpering into the kiss when he was refused. His hands went under Jaejoong’s body, fingers tracing chest and stomach muscles, and then curling and yanking on his erection.

Jaejoong’s arms shook from the pleasure twisting through him. He made a noise that had Heechul smirking.

“One day, we’ll see who can last longer,” Heechul said.

“I can use magic.”

“Ravens have always been cheaters.”

Jaejoong growled and pushed up, sitting on Heechul’s thighs. He batted his hands away and used an easy spell to push them up to the bed, over his head, so Heechul could not move them.

“See?” Heechul said and twisted. “Cheating.”

“Please be quiet,” Jaejoong said, running a finger down Heechul’s slim chest. “We’re going to spend our entire time bantering back and forth and neither one of us will get an orgasm. I’d hate to spell your mouth shut. I want to hear you moan.”

“Then you better start doing something to make me moan.”

Jaejoong pinched his nipple.

“Ow, don’t do that.”

Jaejoong softened the touch, rubbing his finger over it. Heechul’s eyes shut with a sigh. “Better?”

Even with his eyes shut, Jaejoong knew Heechul had rolled them.

“Fine.” With a soft whisper, Jaejoong twisted a trail of yellow magic over the nipple. Each ripple was like a firm touch, a firm lick.

And Heechul moaned.

Grinning, Jaejoong lowered his head and licked at the other nipple. His fingers slid down Heechul’s stomach again and gripped his erection lightly. Heechul moaned, hips trying to rise, and he twisted instead, legs shifting under Jaejoong’s thighs.

“Let me touch you,” Heechul said. It was a request, not actually a demand, so Jaejoong released the magic on his hands.

They went right to his shoulders and down his arms, fingers trailing over the curve of tattooed muscles, tight from holding himself up.

“I expect a lot of compliments,” Heechul said, “every day, from you, and they need to be creative, not just half a thought about how I am beautiful. And you really should not expect those compliments in return.”

“But?” Jaejoong prompted with a smile.

Heechul ran his hands over Jaejoong’s neck and up into his hair. “I love your eyes. You have gorgeous eyes. They remind me of the lake, cool and still on a summer day.” He pulled Jaejoong down for a kiss and this time, Jaejoong went, with his entire body, pressing their naked skin together while joining their mouths. Heechul sighed, content and relaxed. Jaejoong felt his entire body relax. Easy to kiss, easy to touch, easy to just ... be with.

No pressure. No pretenses. He didn’t have to be perfect. He didn’t have to be anything more than just himself.

He liked that.

They settled together, bodies entwined. A perfect fit. Mostly. The erections ruined the fit, but that would not be a problem once Jaejoong was buried inside him. For now, the way their bodies moved, touched, and slid together, their erections were a reminder of how well they were together, how balanced, how complete.

Jaejoong wanted to taste more of Heechul’s skin, touch more of his body, but every time he pulled his mouth away, the lips called him back, parted with gasping breaths, tempting.

“You are amazing,” Jaejoong said, and got a kiss and a delighted noise for his effort. With a smile, he moved his mouth down Heechul’s cheek to his neck. “Your skin is paler and brighter than the moon.” He met Heechul’s eyes and smirked. “Like a Swan’s feathers, and just as soft.”

Heechul arched against him with a whimper.

“You are strong,” Jaejoong continued, mouth moving over his shoulder and down his chest. “Swift and deadly.” He rolled his tongue over Heechul’s budded nipple. “Devious. Sly. Smart. Tactical.”

Jaejoong propped up on an elbow near Heechul’s hip. He looked up at him and dragged his finger around the bend in his hip and up to his belly button. Heechul’s eyes were half closed, chest moving rapidly with each breath. His erection twitched against his stomach.

“Watching you fight is like watching a dance, a sensual manifestation of sex, pleasure, and control.” He dragged his finger up Heechul’s erection, smirking at the low moan that Heechul had tried to stiffle. He continued his slow exploration while he talked, one finger and then two, up and down, before curling his hand around the shaft and stroking. “I can see us sparring, back and forth, swords, knives, hands meeting and moving and hitting, and then just as suddenly, naked and joined in flight. I can only imagine you all sweaty and full of energy begging me to take you.”

“Take me, please,” Heechul gasped.

There was too much Jaejoong wanted to do. Taste his skin, taste his release, taste his soul. He felt impatient, but wanted more than just getting it over with.

“I am about three seconds away from overpowering you and just sitting on your dick,” Heechul growled. “Take me!”

Jaejoong laughed. “Fine, fine.” He shuffled forward on his knees, and Heechul lifted his legs. Once Jaejoong was close enough, Heechul wrapped his legs around his back and yanked. Jaejoong fell over him with a grunt and Heechul’s hands went to his hair, pulling his mouth down for a deep kiss.

“We are to be married, my Raven,” Heechul said. “Plenty of time for you to worship me properly, but right now, I demand that you take me. I demand that you give me orgasms and I demand that you make me forget my own name before your interrupting clan decides that they need you.”

Jaejoong chuckled and kissed him. “Very well, my Swan.” He pushed back up to his knees and shuffled close. He let his fingertips trail over the skin of Heechul’s inner thighs. Magic slid after them, pulling shivers from Heechul. He groaned, body shifting, fingers digging into Jaejoong’s biceps.

“Please,” he whimpered.

Jaejoong ran his finger over the crinkled skin of Heechul’s body, a single finger, a brush of yellow, sensual magic that wriggled over the soft curves of his ass and up around his balls. He smiled at the half-words that spilled from Heechul’s mouth. Whispering one of the first spells he ever mastered, Jaejoong pressed a suddenly slick finger into Heechul’s body.

Heechul whimpered and his eyes shut, body relaxing but the grip of his legs around Jaejoong’s body tightening.

“More,” Heechul said. “More.”

Jaejoong pumped the finger slowly, still whispering his favorite spell. He waited until the touch was smooth and Heechul’s demands were laced with curses before adding a second finger. Smirking, Jaejoong used his other hand to stroke Heechul’s cock.

“No, just ... wait ... I ...” Heechul’s body shuddered and twisted. Jaejoong pressed in a third finger, spreading them and twisting them. He pumped his hand faster, quick rhythm meant to get Heechul to come. He thrashed beneath Jaejoong, hands going above his head, tugging at the blankets. He back bowed off the bed, the muffled words from his mouth echoed in a sudden shout. His cock pulsed in Jaejoong’s hand before releasing, and Heechul moaned, shooting his release up and over his stomach.

“There is one,” Jaejoong said.

He whimpered through his orgasm, body sagging back to the bed. Jaejoong moved his hands away from Heechul’s body and shuffled forward on his knees. He gripped Heechul’s knees, spread his legs and then held his erection down. Heechul’s next whimper broke into a high keen as Jaejoong pushed into him.

Body tight, held in control, breath stopped for just a minute. Jaejoong shut his eyes and let himself sink into him, his moan melding with Heechul’s. Head tilted back, swallowing, moisture in his mouth. He tapped into his magic, aware of where their skin touched, of where their bodies joined. He felt everything he’d told Heechul before, his soul and his power.

His hips moved, and Heechul keened, and Jaejoong looked down at him, the long hair splayed over his bed, the skin shimmering with sweat in the low blush of blue light.

“You are beautiful.”

Heechul whimpered and lifted a hand. Jaejoong caught it, brought it up to his mouth and kissed his palm, down his wrist. He thrust slowly with every kiss, and Heechul moaned, legs going back around Jaejoong’s waist.

He released Heechul’s hands and ran both of his palms down his thighs, pausing at the tense muscles. He kept his slow thrusts steady and let silver magic sink into the skin under his hands. Heechul cried out, something that sounded like his name, but was garbled with the burst of pleasure that followed, causing another orgasm to pulse out over his stomach.

Jaejoong smirked. “That’s two.”

Heechul attempted to glare at him from a half-lidded gaze swimming with pleasure.

The way Heechul’s body tightened had Jaejoong impatient from just staying still. He fell over his elegant Swan and kissed him, hips rocking, thrusting into him, still in control, but faster, firmer. The kiss was sloppy because of Heechul’s open mouth and gasping breath. Jaejoong sucked on his lower lip instead, moving to his neck to leave red florets of pleasure.

Heechul tangled his hands in Jaejoong’s hair and lifted his hips into Jaejoong’s thrusts, their bodies synching, their pleasure twisting and spiraling. And magic. He felt it roll through Heechul’s soul just as much as the pleasure did. He felt it brush against the blue of Heechul’s limited magic and dance under his skin. Heechul’s cries echoed off the rock. Pain laced down Jaejoong’s shoulder. It pulled at the pleasure, the magic, and the air. Everything pulsed and molded, and Jaejoong got his mouth back on Heechul’s, kissing him while his body trembled and weakened.

Jaejoong grinned into the next attempt at a kiss. Speeding up his thrusts, he licked at Heechul’s upper lip. “That’s three.”

Heechul growled at him half-heartedly.

Jaejoong laughed and pushed back up to his knees. He kept Heechul’s legs around but moved forward enough to curl Heechul’s ass against his thighs. Heechul moaned at the difference in angle, and Jaejoong rolled his hips slowly. He felt his own orgasm threatening and was determined to give Heechul number four before that happened. He ran his hand through the mess on Heechul’s stomach and used the slickness to stroke his sensitive erection.

It took every bit of control he hand to stay steady, slow, firm, and keep his eyes open, on his Swan lover, on the way his eyes and mouth moved with his pleasure, the way his chest rose and fell when he remembered to breathe.

And then he cheated and let more yellow magic twist over his skin in a sensual slide. Without it, he would have come before Heechul. Time slipped by in gusts of wind and a few flashes of lightning. The cool air added pleasure to sweat-slick skin, and Heechul shuddered with each caress of wind and magic. His cock filled again, his hands went above his head again, his body arched off the bed again, and then he came again, only a few spurts of come adding to the mess, but his cries and pleasure blocking out the sound of the continuing storm.

He whimpered at the touch of Jaejoong’s hand, and attempted to move his leg. He managed just a small adjustment before Jaejoong helped. He stretched Heechul’s leg up and over his shoulder and turned his head, kissing his knee and running his hand down to where they were joined.

Jaejoong had every intention of memorizing all the curves of Heechul’s legs with his mouth fingers and magic.

“Enough, please, enough,” Heechul moaned.

Jaejoong smiled. “Done so soon?”

Heechul whimpered.

With a small laugh, Jaejoong leaned over Heechul’s bent body, kissed his pliant mouth, and let his hips free, his pleasure free. Strong thrusts, pushing Heechul into the soft bed. Quick snaps of skin echoing with Heechul’s cries, and Jaejoong let go, let the pleasure and silvery magic twist up and through his skin, their skin, and Heechul shuddered below him, their voice melding just as their magic did, and Jaejoong rode out his orgasm, hands falling to either side of Heechul’s head, and he moaned, coming inside his beautiful Swan and finding his mouth for another heavy, messy kiss.

His hips stilled but Heechul’s continued to move, and it was Jaejoong’s turn to shiver through too much sensitivity.

Fingertips danced up and down his back and Jaejoong finally opened his eyes and lifted his head from where it had been buried at Heechul’s neck.

Heechul met his gaze, his own satisfied, well-pleasured, happy. Content. “Not bad, my Raven.”

“Four orgasms is not bad?”

“Five,” Heechul corrected. “You have no idea how pleasurable it is to see you lose control. I came just before you did.”

Jaejoong smiled. “Good.”

“So very, very good.”

Jaejoong took one more deep breath and finally moved, shuddering as he slipped from Heechul’s body. He fell next to him and watched through sudden exhaustion as Heechul straightened and stretched out his legs and arms, body arching in pleasure.

“Beautiful,” Jaejoong whispered.

Heechul smiled. “I know.”


	7. The Binding Walk

One week and many many orgasms later, Jaejoong stood at the edge of the rocky cliff, wind blowing the ends of the silver and blue sashes. He stared out over the canopy that marked his clan, chest bursting with pride. Between the treetops he caught glimpses of the blue and silver decorations that would fly around their stronghold for weeks to come.

The air blew cool and comfortable, slightly warmed after the week of rains. Everything smelled fresh, like the flowers grew a little stronger, the trees reached a little higher, the rock stood a little stronger.

Everything glistened under the morning sunlight.

Especially his soon-to-be husband who suddenly stood next to him.

“Are we to be married, my Raven, or are you going to jump?” Heechul asked, sliding his hand down Jaejoong’s arm and entwining their fingers together.

And Jaejoong knew that if he jumped, Heechul would either follow him off the edge or hold him back.

He smiled over at his beautiful Swan and accepted the kiss that Heechul wanted. “You look absolutely amazing.”

Heechul smiled. “I know.”

Jaejoong stepped back from the cliff and drew Heechul with him, holding his arm up for the full effect of Heechul’s form. As dictated, they were both in black, skin-tight stretchy material, head to toe, long sleeves, long pants that hugged every curve and line of their bodies, leaving nothing to the imagination. Black boots hit above the knee, folded over. A glittery silver hilt poked from the top of Heechul’s boot.

“Love,” Jaejoong said in admonishment and touched the carved handle with his fingertip.

Heechul laughed. “It is my favorite.”

While unconventional, Jaejoong knew he would never demand that Heechul remove it. He himself had a knife in a hidden holster inside his boot. But his was hidden.

The blue and silver sashes twisted from shoulder to hip and then around the waist. The ends left long. A matching band of braided fabric wound around their heads. Heechul’s hair was left long and only adorned with Swan feathers. Jaejoong’s blond hair was left just as wild. If anyone else had been marrying him, he would have had his hair cut for the occasion, but Heechul liked it a little longer and the ends of blond brushed over his ears and to his cheeks in uneven waves.

“You outshine me every day,” Jaejoong said and brought Heechul’s knuckles up to his lips to kiss.

“It is gorgeous up here,” Heechul said.

“But pales into comparison to you,” Jaejoong interjected.

Heechul smiled through a glare and continued speaking. “This makes me wish I had not agreed to be married on the forest floor.”

Jaejoong pulled Heechul against him, arm around his shoulders. His fingers easily found Heechul’s hair and touched the silky lengths softly. “Yes, but this is an alliance and we must meet the Swan’s in the middle.”

“Everything is ready in case this is a trap?” Heechul said.

Jaejoong smiled. “Of course. But do not worry. As you said yourself, the Raven Warriors are the best.”

Heechul turned against his body, arms folded and pressed to Jaejoong’s chest, between them, and Jaejoong tightened his hold. They kissed, short compared to some, long now when they had to start their Wedding Walk.

“I know I have said it often,” Jaejoong started, “but I am honored to be marrying you, my equal in everything. Except beauty. Your beauty far surpasses mine.”

Heechul hummed and said, “Your magical ability far surpasses mine. I say they cancel each other out.”

Jaejoong chuckled. “Yes. And I adore you. I told you before that I wanted to marry someone who would let me be selfish, to marry not for the sake of convenience, but love. It has only been a few weeks, but I am well on my way to that with you. We will be married today as equals and for the convenience and safety of both of our clans, but in the future, everything about your soul will belong to me, and everything about my soul will belong to you.”

Heechul smiled and tangled his hands in Jaejoong’s hair, pulling them close for another long kiss, one that would have led to them peeling off their tight clothes if not for the sudden pulse of silver in Jaejoong’s magic.

They were being summoned.

“Come,” Jaejoong said reluctantly. “Kyuhyun sends his love and his message to hurry up.”

Heechul chuckled. “Swans have a tradition, that those married spend at least a week together afterward. Usually it is for the woman to become pregnant. Will I be able to have you for an entire week?”

“Longer,” Jaejoong promised. “Before Changmin married Yunho, we were married and things went on. But now, Yunho introduced us to this idea of a honeymoon. Do you want to go to Yunho’s realm with me and spend a few weeks exploring his world?”

Heechul pondered him for a moment, leaning away. “Were you to surprise me with this after the ceremony?”

Jaejoong smiled. “I was going to mention it then, but I don’t want you to feel obligated to go. His realm is quite beautiful but in a completely different way.”

Heechul laughed. “I will be more than happy to go with you if only because your clan cannot interrupt us in the middle of sex anymore. I tire of your duties to your clan.”

Jaejoong laughed. “Very true.” He cleared his throat and stepped away, one hand behind his back. He held out the other arm and said, “Would you accompany me on a Raven traditional wedding walk that signifies your agreement to be married to me and become a part of the Raven Clan?”

Heechul laughed again. “Of course, as long as you don’t mind a good-for-nothing third son of the Swan Clan as your husband.”

Jaejoong scowled and yanked Heechul against him again. “You are good for many things, my Swan.”

“And I will marry you because you recognize this and respect me for it.”

“I always will.”

Their lips touched again and there was an even more insistent tug on his magic.

“Let’s go before they think you tossed me off the side of the cliff,” Jaejoong said.

They released each other but did not stop touching. Heechul just slid to the side, arms going from Jaejoong’s waist to his arm. Jaejoong held his arm up, as protocol dictated, and Heechul hooked his hand at his elbow. They walked over the flat slab of rock where Raven Weddings usually took place. It was their starting point, to show that this was not just Heechul joining the Ravens, but also Jaejoong aligning himself with the Swans, off the cliffs. An alliance went both ways after all.

The rock formed a natural curve down into a cave entrance. Most days, anyone looking who was not aware, would have no idea that the gaping hole led to the tunnels, caverns, and rooms of the Raven Stronghold. Today though, blue and silver banners hung from its side and garlands of blue and white flowers arched over the stone.

Heechul suddenly stopped them, just inside the arch of sweet blooms.

Jaejoong glanced at him in worry, but he only smiled and shook his head. “This is the last moment that I am going to have you all to myself for the rest of the day. Just let me savor it for a moment.” He took a deep breath.

Jaejoong chuckled and did the same, inhaling the sweet scent of flowers and the rock and dirt and trees that always made up the scent of his home.

“Okay.”

Silence followed them through the first few corners and turns into the Raven Stronghold. The decorations continued and would lead them through their walk.

Jaejoong heard the whispers and giggles of the first Wedding Messengers before he saw them. He recognized them too, smiling widely and speeding their steps. Heechul chuckled at the speed. Around a corner, the two four-year-olds came into view. Minhyun was dressed in black with silvery boots and a blue jacket. Minzy was in a fluffy blue and silver dress. They squealed when they saw Heechul and Jaejoong, and they jumped up and ran to Jaejoong.

Jaejoong laughed, not bothering to berate them for breaking tradition. He let go of Heechul and caught Minzy just as she jumped at him with a loud “Uncle Jaejoong!”

“You look so han-some, Uncle!” Minzy said.

“And you look so pretty!”

“Daddy says pretty enough to be a princess!”

“Indeed!” Jaejoong set her down and said, “Do you have something for us?”

“You know what we have, Uncle!” Minhyun said.

Jaejoong laughed. “Of course, I do, but that doesn’t mean you are allowed to break tradition. And Heechul does not know what you have, now does he?”

Minhyung looked over at him and bit his lip. “You do not know?”

Heechul knew, but with a smile, he shook his head. “Do you have a present for us?”

Minhyung nodded, and Minzy shouted that she would get it, and then Minhyung did, and finally, Jaejoong said that he would go get it.

“Tell me about it,” Heechul said.

“It’s a basket!” Minzy shouted.

Minhyung shoved his sister. “Not a basket. It’s a life holder, remember!”

Jaejoong shushed them both and picked up the light tan basket. “It is symbolic of our life together,” he said, wrapping his arms around the wide rim.

“You get to put things in it that are part of life!” Minzy said.

Jaejoong smiled. “That’s right, and what what else?”

“It’s the start of life together,” Minhyung said.

“Yes. And what do you two get to do now that you’ve helped us start our journey together?”

“Wait,” Minhyun said with a pout.

Minzy crossed her arms and asked, “Can’t we come with you?”

Jaejoong shook his head. “Nope, sorry. Go run and find your fathers. Wait with them. Maybe we’ll see you again.”

Minzy huffed, but Minhyung grabbed her arm and pulled her away. She waved until her brother tugged her around a corner.

“So the basket?” Heechul prompted.

Jaejoong smiled as he hooked the handle around his arm, and then he held out his other for Heechul to take. “It’s always the first gift in the Wedding Walk. The other gifts that go into the basket will have different meanings and traditions.”

“What other gifts?”

Jaejoong shrugged. “They are different for everyone. That is part of the charm. You never know what people are going to give you.”

Jaejoong led Heechul into a long hallway. At the end, standing by a heavy set of doors, were Taemin and Kai. It was the first time Jaejoong had seen Kai dressed like a Raven, both in black and silver. The two bowed as soon as Jaejoong and Heechul came into view, and they did not straighten until Jaejoong told them to.

“We are tokens of honor,” Taemin said and bowed again. “Symbols from our clan to show that our magicians and our Warriors will protect and honor the bond the two of you will make.”

Heechul smiled. “Does this also mean that Kyuhyun can be in charge while the two of you join us in--”

Jaejoong covered his mouth. “No. It does not mean that.”

“It can,” Taemin said with a smirk. One that he was sure he learned either from Kai or Kyuhyun, the bastards.

Jaejoong glared at him, until Taemin bowed his head. But Kai was still smirking.

Heechul took Jaejoong’s wrist and pried his hand from his face. “Don’t worry. I’m sure I can convince him.”

“I am sure you cannot.”

“They are presents from your clan,” Heechul said. “I plan on using my presents.”

Jaejoong crossed his arms while Taemin and Kai laughed. Heechul dragged his fingers over the curve of muscles on display in the tight black shirt. He hooked his hands around Jaejoong’s neck, and Jaejoong automatically wrapped his arms around Heechul’s trim waist. Heechul licked at his mouth, pulling away when Jaejoong tried to kiss him.

“Maybe we will use these presents once I get bored of the one I have desired the most.”

“Then I will be sure to make sure that you are never bored of me.”

Heechul smirked. “Sounds delicious.” He pressed a quick kiss to Jaejoong’s lips and turned in Jaejoong’s arms, leaning against his body. Jaejoong shut his eyes, breathing in the sweet, floral scent of Heechul’s hair and skin. “So does this mean we get to make them carry the basket?”

Jaejoong chuckled and kissed just below his ear. “No, love. It is our basket, our burdens, our life, our happiness. We will carry it.”

“Fine, fine. Let’s go onto the next one.”

A Raven Wedding Walk lasted most of the morning and into the afternoon. The basket grew heavy with food: bread, that their partnership would rise above hardships; fruits, that their partnership would grow throughout the seasons, never spoil or fall; and wine, that their partnership would only get better with age. Precious blue stones were added that Jaejoong would take to the jeweler and have made into matching, binding, pieces of their choosing. And clothing, traditional blue pants and tunics that were worn during the celebration after the ceremony that symbolised that things may change, but the two of them would always be together.

And of course, the gift from the prince was of the sexual nature, a glass toy with a round base that fit well in Jaejoong’s hand. Five lengths of blown glass sprouted from it, some straight with ridges, the others curved and smooth. It was almost tempting enough to forgo the rest of the Walk and see how much Heechul could handle before begging for Jaejoong’s cock.

Yunho rolled his eyes when Changmin looked proud at Jaejoong’s flushed face. “This is our real gift, he is just an idiot.”

Changmin glared at him, and then yanked him forward by the neck for a heavy kiss. “Bad boy. You’ve been doing things all day that are going to leave your ass a vivid red and purple once your are strong enough for it.”

Yunho smirked. “You caught me.”

Changmin growled and attempted another kiss, but Yunho moved away from him and went over near the wall. He moved a blue cloth and revealed two identical swords. Their scabbards and hilts were covered in blue and white jewels. At first glance, the guards were only thin pieces of metal wrapped in a protective circle around the hilt, but a closer examination showed the combined crests of the Swans and Ravens woven in metal.

Heechul looked like he was about to cry, definitely in pure awe. He gripped the hilt tightly and pulled the sword from its sheath. A perfect sound, a perfect edge, a perfect blade.

“Hey,” Jaejoong said and tossed a piece of fruit from the basket into the air. Heechul’s smile blossomed over his face in the moment before he spun and the sword sliced right through the fruit with a perfect hiss of deadly perfection.

“Wow,” Heechul said. “Perfectly balanced.”

“Our swordsman are expert crafters,” Changmin said.

Jaejoong stepped into Changmin’s body, tangled his hands in Changmin’s long hair, mussing the ponytail, and kissed him, a deep aching kiss that Jaejoong had not shared with his best friend since he had found his Yunho. It was different than kissing Heechul because Changmin was taller than him, but it was still so very easy to fit right against him, and kiss until he was short of breath.

“Yunho is about to shove your own sword into your back,” Heechul said.

Jaejoong pulled away and smiled, but did not look away from Changmin’s face. “I am very glad you are happy, your highness.”

Changmin smiled back. “But?”

“No but. You are happy. There were many, many moments in my life where I had hoped that I would be the one to make you happy, and at times, I know I did. But never in the way that Yunho makes you happy.”

“I want you to be happy too.”

Jaejoong glanced over at Heechul, at the way his hair fell down his body, blending into the black clothes, the way he held the sword, loose and deadly, thinking of the way his skin pinked and twitched when he was naked and begging, two fingers inside him, cock in Jaejoong’s mouth.

Jaejoong smiled back at Changmin. “I will be.”

Changmin smiled back and kissed him again, deepening the kiss, tongue reaching and drawing out a deep moan from both of them.

A point of metal touched the middle of his back.

“Perhaps you thought Heechul was joking,” Yunho said, voice low.

Jaejoong laughed and pulled away from Changmin. “Can the two of you join us on our walk?”

Changmin shook his head. “We are going straight to the bottom to make sure everything is set up and make sure the Swans are not planning anything.”

The two of them wished them well on the rest of their walk, and Jaejoong and Heechul picked up the belts that the leathersmith had given them, both were dyed black with silver and blue scrolls. It suddenly made sense why he had given them the belts just before coming upon Yunho and Changmin.

“One moment, my lords,” Kai said and held out his hand.

Heechul was quick to hand him his belt and Jaejoong did also, just more slowly. Kai took them both, shut his eyes, and silvery green magic sparkled up and down the length. Jaejoong recognized protection spells and communication spells. The magic embedded itself into the patterns until they glowed. When Kai handed them back, Jaejoong felt the magic in his hands, up his spine, along his skin. He shivered when he buckled the belt around his waist, moving the sash to give it room. He _felt_ Heechul through it and he had to put his hand up on the wall and take a deep breath to steady himself.

Kai smirked.

Jaejoong was real tired of that smirk.

“Are you okay?” Heechul asked, touching Jaejoong’s face.

Heechul was not as affected by the spells because he was not a magician. Jaejoong had a feeling that Kai was even more powerful than he was. It was scary to think of because it was still difficult to trust him.

“Watch,” Kai said and took the staff from his back. He swung it at Jaejoong’s stomach, and green magic twisted up and around from the belt and wrapped around the staff. It still hit, pulling a grunt from Jaejoong’s lungs and doubling him over, but it was not as hard as the swing had been.

As soon as Jaejoong had his breath back, he flicked his hidden knife from his boot at Kai, and the other laughed, easily using his staff to block it and send the knife careening and skittering down the rock hallway.

Jaejoong met Kai’s eyes and said, “Thank you. I want you to show me how to do that.”

Kai nodded. “Yes, my lord.”

With new swords on display, they continued their walk. A few women provided them with skins of pure water, that they would always find refreshment with each other and never thirst for love or attention. Pieces of fresh baked sweets were given to them to give them sustenance on their journey and to show that not everything had to be boring and dull.

The final gift was given to them by a large group of teenagers in the stronghold. They laughed as they bound Jaejoong and Heechul with a long length of rope, keeping only their legs free enough to finish their walk. The rope symbolized both the struggles they would have together and how they would work together to continue on despite the struggles.

When they were done and once again on their way down the hallways and caverns toward the forest floor, Jaejoong suddenly stopped them and turned to Kai and Taemin. The basket was heavy and difficult to carry tied together, but it was the final test, the final journey.

“This is where you go on ahead,” Jaejoong said.

“Why?” Heechul asked.

Jaejoong turned to him, close enough to kiss. “Because the last part of this is always done alone. If the couple emerges, the walk is complete and the couple is married, but sometimes, well, sometimes they do not emerge and the gifts are found within the last stretch of caverns.”

“We will go aid Kyuhyun and Changmin in watching those of the Swan Clan who are visiting,” Taemin said.

Jaejoong nodded and dismissed them without taking his eyes from Heechul’s. So close, so entwined, with ropes and magic. And his heart.

He heard fading footsteps and then did not stop himself from kissing his husband, from pulling him to a wall and letting the basket fall to the stone floor. Their hands twisted in the ropes, tugging at hips and messing up the sashes and then Jaejoong’s hands were on skin, and he moaned, hands gliding up Heechul’s smooth back, under the tight shirt.

“Last chance,” Jaejoong whispered. “Last chance to call it off and go back to your clan.”

“Do you want me to?”

“Of course not.”

“Then do not give me the option.”

“It is always an option. Because it is your choice. It is our choice. This is very important to us, this moment.”

Heechul smirked, licked at his mouth, and then was moving down, toward the floor, and Jaejoong had no idea how he managed to get to his knees, wrapped up in ropes as they were, but he was there, and then Jaejoong’s pants were peeled lower, just enough to bare his cock. Heechul ran his tongue around it until Jaejoong was hard and pulsing. With a noise of contentment, Heechul sucked the soft crown into his mouth.

Jaejoong’s head thunked against the stone, and his moan echoed in the hallway. His fingers found their way into Heechul’s hair, pulling it loose, tugging on it while Heechul bobbed his head. Swan feathers floated to the floor.

Jaejoong whispered praises at him, beauty perfection awe, at Heechul on his knees. With the teasing and anticipation for the day, and Heechul, his mouth, his fingers sliding up his thighs, his tongue and lips and eyes and skin and just everything, it was too much for Jaejoong to take, too much for Jaejoong to last long. His cock pulsed and twitched and he came, the first shot of his release gagging Heechul just enough that he pulled away, hand on Jaejoong’s cock, stroking him through the rest of his orgasm and not caring as his face was covered in ribbons of white.

Jaejoong cursed, a louder noise that had him flushing. Heechul went back to his cock, sucking on it, come dripping down his cheek.

He wanted to sink to the floor but the ropes did not let him. He pulled Heechul back up instead and kissed the taste and licked the come from his face and lips.

“I am going to finish this walk with you,” Heechul said, “and I will walk by your side for as long as you will let me.”

Jaejoong swallowed, still trying to get his breath back after the quick orgasm. He nodded. “Same, by the trees, Heechul, you are just about perfect for me.”

“Just about?” Heechul protested.

Jaejoong laughed. “I’m used to being the center of attention in a relationship.”

Heechul rolled his eyes. He scraped an errant clump of come that had gotten on Jaejoong’s chin and stuck his finger in his mouth.

Jaejoong moaned. “I want to shove you against this wall and fuck you until people come running because they think I’m hurting you.”

Heechul shook his head. “Later, my love. We have rope and toys to play with, wine to drink off each other’s skin.”

Jaejoong laughed and kissed him. It took a few moments of concentration to get his magic to work, and that said more about Heechul’s ability to suck cock than anything else. He cleaned the come from their faces and straightened their clothes and hair. The rope wrapped up and tightened around them.

“I need one thing from you though,” Heechul said.

Jaejoong could not stop his hands from touching Heechul as they continued the walk through the caverns.

“Whatever you wish.”

Heechul bit his lip and then said, “I understand that this walk is your wedding ceremony, but the Swans exchange oaths, promises, in front of everyone. Without that, I fear my father will not think we are truly married.”

Jaejoong nodded. “We have already planned for that.”

Heechul smiled in surprise. “Really?”

“Of course. This is a Swan and Raven wedding, not just a Raven one.”

“Normally it is just words,” Heechul continued, “but I need to make it a magical binding oath, like I did before. I need my father to know that he cannot control me here.”

Jaejoong pressed a kiss to his temple. “Again, my love, whatever you wish.”

Heechul leaned against him, and Jaejoong knew he was worried about what they would find at the end of this walk. But it was difficult to really care or worry about what the Swans may try because Jaejoong was happy and so very much in love.


	8. The Married Rivals

The banners and streamers of blue and silver continued through the trees, leading them to a small clearing. They shuffled along, laughing when one or the other stumbled, holding each other up. The path they followed led to one of the larger clearings in the forest. It was not an easy path, full of tree roots and hills and at one point they had to cross a small stream. They tripped and stumbled over them, uncoordinated, yet uncaring when they fell and landed together because being tied and pressed together was always a good reason for a kiss or two or seven.

The path represented their journey in life, the troubles they would face together, the way they would work together to overcome them. And the kisses and love that they would share through everything.

They arrived in the clearing with leaves, grass, and dirt upon their clothes and hands. But also with smiles and laughter. Streamers and banners hung from the taller trees. Blue-covered tables were heaped with food and black-covered chairs dotted the area. Their families mingled around the clearing, Swans and Ravens talking together. There was tension below the surface of their smiles and conversation. Just enough for Jaejoong to stiffen and be wary. He also felt Kai shift next to them.

Someone shouted a hello at them, and all attention went straight to them. Their people stood and moved toward the middle of the clearing where polished wooden planks had been laid for this exact purpose. Heechul and Jaejoong went straight there.

The Ravens cawed in welcome. The Swans winced against the sound that also heralded their attacks, but they politely applauded.

Two steps onto the platform, Jaejoong felt something tear through his magic, but tied to Heechul, he had no way to stop it and a black knife hissed by his face, cut through the ropes near their shoulders, and Heechul screamed and blood splattered from his arm, the knife cutting from his collarbone and down his arm, almost to his elbow.

Jaejoong fell with him, covering him with his body, and a moment later, Heechul shouted, “Kai, don’t kill him!”

Jaejoong glanced up and watched the knife Kai had thrown already on its way, and Jaejoong knew it was going to hit the one who had thrown the knife at them, but Kai rolled his eyes, and flung magic after the knife, and the knife hit the man in the shoulder instead of the heart, knocking him to the ground where one of Jaejoong’s warriors pinned him to the ground with his own sword shoved into the other shoulder.

His screams shocked everyone else into action. Swords were drawn, knives readied.

“Detain them!” Jaejoong shouted, and he felt magic from all his magicians wrap around the Swans in the crowd. The Swan King and Queen were shouting at the injustice of being frozen, wrapped up in magic. No Swan had been fast enough to stop them. Jaejoong sighed in relief and then turned back to his husband, shouting for Seohyun and Jonghyun. The medical magicians appeared a moment later and wrapped the wound with green bands of magic.

Jaejoong reached to touch Heechul’s face, saw the blood on his hands, and stopped. He touched his clothes instead, on his uninjured shoulder.

“Wingless, flightless, stupid--”

Jaejoong smiled and hushed him. “It’s under control.”

“This is--just the--why would they--”

Jaejoong shook his head. “Concentrate on breathing.”

Heechul glared at him. “Help me up.”

“We need to--”

“Help me up. Kai, get rid of these ropes!”

Kai’s magic swiveled around them. It was not silver like most magicians. Or not quite silver. It was almost black, like a shimmering pool of obsidian. The rope fell away from them, and Jaejoong helped Heechul sit up.

“Get the magic off me. Baekhyun! Sehun!”

Two of Heechul’s warriors were there a moment later.

“Get it off me. Baekhyun, your shirt. Now.”

“But--” Jaejoong shut up at Heechul’s glare.

“My family wants to do this, destroy this, well I am not going to let them, and Raven magic cannot interfere. It’s just a little cut. That’s all it is. Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun pulled his shirt off, and Jonghyun waited until it was wrapped around the wound, turning red from the blood before removing his magic.

Heechul winced, but used Jaejoong’s strong body to steady himself on his knees. His eyes shut from the effort, his face going pale. Blood pooled from the fabric, and Sehun’s shirt was there in a moment, wrapping tighter around the wound on Heechul’s shoulder.

“My love,” Jaejoong said in exasperation.

Heechul shook his head and ran his hands down Jaejoong’s arms, and gripped both of his hands, and Jaejoong returned the grip, holding him up.

“Tell everyone to shut up,” Heechul said, steadying himself on their joined hands.

“Kyuhyun!” Jaejoong shouted. “Silence mouths.”

A moment later, all the shouting and cursing and arguing stopped. Jaejoong glanced around to see everyone with magic wrapped around them.

Heechul smirked. “Kai is very strong by himself, but nothing compared to your magicians.”

“I know. You shouldn’t be talking.”

The shirt was soaked through with blood again.

Heechul shook his head. “This won’t take long. The blood will make it better anyway. A stronger bond, more formal.”

Confused, Jaejoong stared at his husband.

Heechul shut his eyes, took a deep breath, and then opened them with a smile. “Normally someone from the Royal Family would officiate, but I doubt they are going to want to, so I will do it myself.” In a loud voice, one that stole his breath every few seconds, Heechul said, “I, Kim Heechul, third son of the Cob and Pen of the Royal Flock, give to you, Kim Jaejoong, Apex of the Raven Warriors and Magicians, everything that I am, everything that makes me who I am.” He had to stop to take another deep breath, and then the blue of his magic twisted up around their hands. He swayed, and then his eyes opened. “With his bond, you and the rest of the Ravens have the support, loyalty, and flight of the Swan Clan.” He glanced over at his parents, “even if it no longers means the same thing as it did ten minutes ago. Accept this vow, my Raven, given willingly, given wholeheartedly, given without malice.”

Jaejoong stared at him, eyes welling with tears.

Heechul rolled his eyes. “You’re supposed to say you accept it.”

Jaejoong smiled. “Well, I did not know that.”

“Do you accept it?”

“Of course, I do. I accept your vow and give you one of my own. Despite what has happened today, the Ravens value and honor all of our alliances, and we will continue to do so. I, Kim Jaejoong, Apex of the Raven Warriors and Magicians, will love you, the third son of the Cob and Pen of the Royal Flock of the Swan Clan, and I will protect you in the same way I love and protect the Ravens of my clan.” Jaejoong paused to wrap his silvery magic around their hands. As happened before, the two colors mixed, formed a blue shimmering trail. But it was stronger, almost blinding as it spread, over their hands and arms, up to their shoulders, around their heads, until it covered all of them, and Jaejoong had no idea why or how, but let it sink into their bodies. It felt like a full body hug, and he was crying before he could stop it. He cleared his throat. “Accept this vow, my Swan, my love, my heart, that I have given willingly, given wholeheartedly, given without malice.”

Heechul smirked. “You are a quick learner, my Raven. I accept. Now kiss me.”

Jaejoong cupped his cheek, this time leaving bloody finger trails over his cheek and kissed him. As soon as their lips parted, Heechul collapsed and passed out, and Jaejoong caught him in his arms. A moment later, the white shirt was ripped off and Jonghyun’s magic replaced it.

“He’ll be fine,” Jonghyun said, after motioning to let him speak and Jaejoong removing the magic. “He’s lost a lot of blood, but nothing important is really injured. He should be healed in a few days.”

Jaejoong nodded and stood up. The first thing he noted was the Raven King and Queen, and then Changmin, glaring at him. His silencing order had been on everyone. He nodded at Kyuhyun and the other removed the spell from only the Ravens.

The Raven King narrowed his eyes at Jaejoong. “You dare to make such a vow after being betrayed, throwing all the Ravens into a further alliance with these that are almost as bad as the Eagles?”

The Swans silently yet violently protested that comparison.

Jaejoong shrugged. “They were aiming to kill one of their own, not one of us.”

“As soon as you appeared in this clearing, he was one of us.”

“I know that, but they did not see him as one of us like we do, but they see it now though. We are joined, Heechul to the Ravens and me to the Swans. We adhered to both Swan and Raven wedding customs. The two of us are married, and they now have a choice of honoring the alliance that we as Ravens know we will honor, or of declaring a war that they will not win.”

Jaejoong finally turned to the Swan King and Queen. “Heechul is my husband, your majesties. Heechul told me that you had planned on using this alliance as a way to infiltrate the Raven Stronghold and weaken us from the inside.”

The Ravens, almost as one, shouted out in disbelief and anger. Jaejoong rolled his eyes and motioned to Kyuhyun who once again shut them all up with magic.

“It was a very stupid plan,” Jaejoong said, “one that required us, the Ravens, to be completely oblivious to that danger. Even without the warning, we would have figured it out. And Kai was ordered to push Ravens off our cliffs, make their deaths look like accidents. Again, Ravens are smarter than that. You think we would live within the cliffs and trees if we constantly fell from them? Despite your attempts at subterfuge, I made this vow with your son, and it was not because of our alliance, it is because I love him and adore him. Be thankful. It is that love and adoration that has made me promise to honor our alliance. Without it, the Swans would have been slaughtered in this clearing. But I am not a traitorous Eagle. I am a Raven, and we keep our promises, we honor our alliances, and we uphold our pride. As Ravens, we will continue to do so. Now, if you do not mind, I am going to get my husband back to our rooms where he can heal and rest.”

Kai used magic to lift Heechul. The other four Swans helped him, and they carried him off the wooden planks and back into the woods, with Jaejoong right behind them. They used two baskets, hauled up into the trees as quickly as possible without causing them danger. Heechul did not awake, and Kai assured him it was only due to a lack of energy.

Once he was in the safety of Jaejoong’s rooms, Jonghyun and Seohyun were able to dive into the wound and begin healing it from the inside. Jaejoong waited until the two of them stopped, their own faces ashen from the effort and then he took off Heechul’s bloodied clothes and used a wet cloth to wipe the blood from his pale skin.

He sat by the bed for hours until Kai told him that he should probably get rid of the blood on his own clothes and skin. Jaejoong knew he was right and he hurried to his bathroom, taking the quickest bath he’d ever had in his life. He returned wrapped in a robe and sat back down. He took Heechul’s limp hand and pressed a kiss to it.

“He is not going to die, Apex,” Kai said.

“I know that.”

Magic swirled at their entrance, and Jaejoong turned to see Kyuhyun enter followed by Changmin.

Kai stood and bowed, but Jaejoong stayed seated. He had never bowed to Changmin, and even if he looked every inch the Raven Prince of Darkness right at that moment, Jaejoong did not want to disturb Heechul.

“The Swans have left to go back to their Lake. Apollo and Odin are following them and will report back with whatever news they feel is relevant.”

“All of them?”

“All except the one that threw the knife.”

“Junmyeon,” Kai said. “It was Junmyeon, only second to Heechul in command of our warriors.”

“What are the chances of him acting on his own?” Kyuhyun asked.

Kai shook his head. “Slim. Our orders come from the Cob.”

“Do you believe your clan will attempt this again?”

Kai pondered that question, looking back at Heechul. “I wish that I could guarantee that they would not, but I cannot.”

“So our alliance will remain tenuous at best.”

Kai nodded.

“And what is the Swan punishment for attacking one of your own?”

Kai smirked. “Death is too easy. I am sure there is a plan just in case their plan today failed. There is always more than one plan.”

Changmin nodded. “Then we will extract it from him. Do you wish to help?”

Kai chuckled. “Of course. Now?”

“No. We will let him fester overnight. Relax for the evening. I do believe that Taemin is on duty just until midnight.”

\--- _Five days later..._ \---

“Beautiful,” Jaejoong whispered and ran a finger down the thick scar on Heechul’s shoulder. The one on his arm was thinner, perfect for Jaejoong’s tongue.

“Ugly. Marred. Imperfect.”

“Beautiful. Strong. Perfect.” Jaejoong repeated the words into Heechul’s elbow and over to his stomach.

“Biased.”

Jaejoong chuckled and continued running his hands and tongue down Heechul’s skin, back and forth across muscles toward his belly button.

Laughter interrupted them, and Jaejoong glared at the entrance to his rooms. Too many people. Changmin, Yunho, Kai, Taemin, Kyuhyun and Donghae.

“What?” Jaejoong demanded, not bothering to even attempt covering their naked bodies or the fact that he was about to start sucking on Heechul’s cock.

“Come to the Falls with us,” Changmin said.

Jaejoong glared and glanced down at Heechul. “My love?”

Heechul tangled his hands in Jaejoong’s hair. “Hmm, get up, get dressed, walk forever, just to get naked and fuck.”

Yunho laughed.

“Pretty sure I do not need to go through all those extra steps in order to get an orgasm.” He tugged on Jaejoong’s hair, pushing his head down.

Jaejoong obeyed the command and put his mouth right on Heechul’s dick. Lips open around the shaft, he moved up and down before going to the soft crown and sucking it into his mouth. Heechul moaned, hips rising as Jaejoong shifted to get a better angle.

“Hell,” Yunho said, “we can just stay here and watch.”

Jaejoong curled one hand around Heechul’s shaft, pumping it while licking at the head. He moved his other hand in a spell that practically pushed their audience away. They laughed at him, but did not stick around.

“Please don’t leave our borders vulnerable while you all go have sex,” Jaejoong said. “Kyuhyun, aren’t you on duty?”

The magician grumbled as they all walked out, and the last thing Jaejoong heard was Donghae assuring Kyuhyun that Taemin and Kai would give him orgasms while Kyuhyun was busy.

“You owe me a honeymoon,” Heechul breathed when Jaejoong went back to work with his cock deep in his throat.

Jaejoong hummed, taking all of Heechul, face pressed against his stomach.

“And you owe me a ring,” Heechul gasped. “Like Yunho has.”

Jaejoong laughed and pulled away long enough to say, “I will buy you one in Paris.”

“Paris?”

“It is a place in Yunho’s realm. Home of Cartier, the only brand that compares to your beauty and yet still pales in comparison.”

Heechul waved his hand. “Very well. Continue. Orgasm now.”

Jaejoong smiled up at him. He gripped Heechul’s knees and pushed them. “Hold,” he said. “I say it’s time we use our wedding present.”

Heechul laughed and held his knees, legs spread. Jaejoong touched first with his fingers, soft down each curve, and then with his tongue, lingering against the crinkled opening of Heechul’s body. The moan wasn’t near loud enough, and Jaejoong pressed a finger inside him, whispering the words of his favorite spell as he went deeper. The slick spell eased the way and Heechul moaned in appreciation.

Still not loud enough. He added a second finger, noting the way Heechul gripped his knees more tightly. His name echoed around the room.

“Begging so soon,” Jaejoong mused.

“That’s what happens when I have not felt you inside me for five long days.”

“I may make you wait five days again if this is the result.”

“Don’t you dare!”

Jaejoong chuckled and added a third finger with another whispered spell. With three fingers spread and a hand on Heechul’s cock, Jaejoong decided that was enough for now. He kneeled, moving a little closer. Their wedding present was across the room, but another quick spell had it bouncing in the air toward them. He gripped it by the larger base that fit so well in his hand.

Heechul’s eyes gleamed in anticipation.

“Pick a number,” Jaejoong said.

“Five.”

Jaejoong smiled. He lowered the toy and he touched one to his entrance. It slipped into him easily, but it was the slow way that he moved it, so Heechul really felt the ridges as it was pressed into him. The retreat was just as slow. The second length was coiled and pulled an even breathier sigh from Heechul’s mouth.

“So far so good?”

Heechul nodded. “I like that one. Just ... twist it.”

Jaejoong did and Heechul’s entire body shuddered. “Should we stop at two, or continue to five.”

“Five. Go ... five.”

The third length looked more like individual balls of glass, barely connected. The first popped into him easily as did the second. The third was rounder, and the fourth stretched his reddened rim before joining the other three. Heechul’s skin shimmered with sweat, and Jaejoong pulled the toy free and then pushed it back into him, almost too roughly.

That was a loud enough moan, and Jaejoong revised his goal to a scream. Soon.

The fourth length started round and tapered toward the handle, and Jaejoong pressed it into Heechul slowly. Heechul panted, head thrown back. His nails left divots in his skin. He liked it so much that Jaejoong used it for a very long time, until his cock was twitching and pumping puddles of clear fluid onto his stomach. When he pulled it away, Heechul protested.

“Just one more left.”

“And then your cock.”

“Maybe.”

Heechul groaned. “Please.”

“Soon, love.”

The fifth length of glass was shaped like any other dildo, just a bit smaller. It wasn’t anything compared to the fourth one, so Jaejoong used it only for a moment. When he stopped, Heechul cried out, “Thank you, please, please.”

Jaejoong chuckled. “Want to come?”

“Always, please, always.”

“That is a difficult order, always keeping you coming.”

“I know you are capable of fulfilling it.”

“And if you are capable of speaking, I’m not doing my job.”

Heechul smirked. “No, you are not.”

Jaejoong turned the toy around, and pressed the wide handled into him. Heechul groaned.

“Hold that for me,” he said and then used one of the toys on it to spin it around.

Heechul cried out his name. Shifting to the side, Jaejoong kept his hand on the toy, moving it around and leaned over Heechul’s knee for his cock. He sucked it into his mouth, smirked at the loud scream from Heechul’s throat and sucked on him. He bobbed his head and Heechul’s cries grew louder. Cries of his name. Fingers suddenly gripped his hair, and Heechul’s hips moved and he slammed Jaejoong’s head down.

Jaejoong gagged and then had to swallow the sudden mouthful of his lover’s release. Jaejoong sucked him through the spasms and then Heechul was pushing him away.

“Ass,” he breathed.

Jaejoong chuckled, propped up on his elbow. Heechul’s leg was thrown over his hip and he reached with his other hand to play with the toy still lodged inside him. “Now what would you like, my Swan?”

Heechul smirked over at him. “More orgasms, my love. You have five days to make up for.”

Jaejoong smiled, pulled the toy free and replaced it with his cock, and did as he was commanded.

\---

Two weeks later, Jaejoong and Heechul arrived in a room unannounced and interrupted a very similar situation. Though it was not in a bedroom, but the kitchen of the apartment that Yoochun and Junsu shared.

Yoochun kneeled on the linoleum. Junsu leaned back against the cupboard, fingers curled into the countertop. His head thrown back, mouth open. His gasps echoed in the small room.

“Is there any possible way that we can join these two?” Heechul asked. “I promise I will not tell Yunho nor Changmin that you allowed it.”

Junsu whimpered in surprise, and Yoochun pulled away, but as soon as Junsu saw them, he gripped Yoochun’s hair tightly and pulled him back to his cock.

Jaejoong laughed. “Do you want to start our honeymoon with an orgy?”

Heechul chuckled. “Good way to start it as any but you owe me a ring.”

Jaejoong laughed. “Of course I do but this is not Paris.”

“Who--who--” Junsu used one hand to motion at Heechul, and then he moaned, and gripped Yoochun’s hair again.

“Oh, right, introductions first. Where are my manners? Junsu, Yoochun, this is my husband Heechul.”

“Nice-nice ... fuck, to ... nice, to meet you, fuck, Yoochun!”

Yoochun pulled off his cock and pumped Junsu through an orgasm that splattered up on his face and all over his shirt.

“Shit,” Junsu muttered and slid down the cupboard. Yoochun steadied him and then pressed forward for a kiss.

“They’re pretty,” Heechul said and licked his lips.

Jaejoong nodded. “And very fun to play with.”

Yoochun turned to look at them with a smile. “Hi, Jaejoong.”

“Hi. Sorry for the intrusion. We need a place to stay until we secure a flight to France.”

Yoochun nodded. “Okay. Sure”

Junsu tugged on Yoochun’s hair. “They said orgy.”

Yoochun laughed. “So they did. You boys want to join us on the floor, or should we move this to a bed?”

Jaejoong looked over at Heechul and he smirked. “Bedroom,” they both said.

Epilogue: The Shining Jewel

_Four years later..._

Heechul sighed, staring out over the balcony and into the trees of the Raven Stronghold. The annoying child in his body kicked at him again, and he glared down at his stomach.

“Go to sleep!” he practically shouted. The hand that curled around the bulge and rubbed against the top was gentle. The sun caught on the diamonds in the ring that his husband had bought him almost four years ago. It was a perfect mixture of the blue of the Swan Clan, the black of the Raven Clan, and the silver of magicians.

He smiled and patted his belly. “You know, I think I’ll name you Cartier.”

The baby kicked him again, stronger, harder.

Heechul winced. “Maybe not.”

“Is our daughter giving you problems again?”

Heechul spun around and flew (he did not waddle, thank you very much) into Jaejoong’s arms. He had been gone for almost a week, on a mission into the Hawks territory. With the firm alliance between the Swans and Ravens, the Owls soon joined, and even the Falcons had stopped their skirmishes and were tentative allies. But the Hawks refused.

Heechul cared little about it all, only happy because it meant his sister and their son were no longer ostracized because the boy’s father was an Owl. And very upset because it pulled his husband away too frequently.

He pulled back from the kiss he was about to give his husband and his eyes went wide. “Did you say daughter?”

Jaejoong smiled. “Yes, indeed, I did.”

“Then ...” Heechul bit his lip. “Jaehee. Let’s name her Jaehee.”

Jaejoong nodded. “That is a beautiful name.”

“A daughter.” Heechul touched his stomach again. Some days he was still so surprised that he was having a baby with the man he loved. “No wonder the baby is such a brat.”

“No, I’m sure she gets that from you, not her gender.”

Heechul huffed and turned away. “And to think I missed you.”

Jaejoong’s arms wrapped around him from behind. “I missed you so much,” he whispered.

Heechul sagged against him and fought back tears.

“Turn around and kiss me.”

Heechul turned around and glared even if his husband could tell how close to crying he was. It was the pregnancy. That was all. “No kiss. Take me to bed and touch me.”

Jaejoong laughed. “Yes, my Swan.”


End file.
